


A Gamble on Life and Death

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a 'happy' ending, Bonding, Death Eraser, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Happy Murder Family, L and Light are Kira, L dies, L is one sweet cinnamon roll, Light has killing people issues, Light is one sneaky bastard, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Morally Ambiguous Character, Out of Character, Revenge, Ryuk has a 'good' idea! Yes really, Slow Build, Sneaky Schemes, Somtimes gambles pay off, The Trio arrive!, Then lives again, Time Skips, wammy's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Ryuk offers Light the option of using the Death Eraser to bring L back, keen to see if Light will accept the gamble.The stakes have never been higher, because bringing L Lawliet back to life will tie his soul to Kira's. Either both will live and triumph or neither will...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Mikami Teru/Takada Kiyomi
Comments: 99
Kudos: 240





	1. A Fateful Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfinished WIP I started then forgot about. I have so many fics I need to actually finish but I'm posting it anyway, cos why not? The death eraser is a trope that isn't often explored since it was only shown in a Manga oneshot, but I think it's something that definitely needs exploring! 
> 
> Due to the sheer amount of fics I've got on the go (I do like variety, lol) this will be slow to update at first, but I do hope you enjoy it and stick around to see how it develops.

Light didn't like the way L looked as he lay in his arms. Those sharp gray eyes were supposed to be staring at him intensely, not closed in the peaceful repose of death. 

This was the cumulation of all he had worked for, and yet now that he had achieved L's death, it felt hollow. L didn't like right dead. L was his enemy/lover/friend/tormentor. He couldn't just be gone… 

He wanted L to open his eyes and accuse him of being Kira again. He wanted to feel the man's soft black hair tickle into the nape of his neck as they cuddled up together in the dark and did things enemies were not supposed to do. 

Light forced himself to scream and cry, even though inwardly he was reeling. Once he had thought his greatest mistake as Kira had been to kill Lind L Taylor. Now he knew it was to kill L himself. 

The tears spilling silently down his face were not faked. The anguish burning in his eyes was not faked either. Light Yagami cried over Ryuzaki's body and sobbed for his friend, but Kira mourned the only worthy opponent and peer he had ever had. 

Love and hate had entwined them both. L had even once told him he was certain he would die by his hand. It had been dark and L's eyes had been darker still, boring into his own with the intensity of a thousand suns. 

'_But, Light, I suspect if you kill me you will harm yourself also. We understand each other in a way others cannot. We are enemies. We are lovers and we are Rivals. Whether you like it or not, from now on our fates are entwined. If I die, so shall you'_

Light allowed himself to be pulled away from L's body and taken home by his father. He wondered what would happen to L now. Would he be buried? Cremated? Which corner of the world would his remains be placed in. When would that pretty pale skin turn ashen and gray. When would those great dark eyes rot away… 

Light lurched to the side and vomited, images of worms wriggling inside L's open mouth making him heave and gag. It was the first time he had thought about what happened to the remains of someone he killed and he found it abhorrent. He couldn't let that happen to L. He'd intervene to make sure L was burnt with dignity and his ashes scattered in the breeze. 

"You know, Light, you actually seem pretty cut up about L dying. I can't say I'm surprised, I've been watching you closely. You developed feelings for him"

Light couldn't answer since he was sat at his family table, but he dipped his head just slightly to indicate he was listening. 

"Do you regret killing him?"

Light scratched his right hand with his thumb. _Yes_. 

Ryuk's eyes gleamed with intent as he leaned closer. "There's something called a Death Eraser that can bring someone whose name has been written back to life. There are rules and there is a price to using it. The person's body must be intact and they can only be brought back within a week of death. If you decide to erase L Lawliet's name then he will be returned to life with no memory of having ever been dead. He will have no formed memories whatsoever and his soul will be tied to yours. You will be responsible for his protection and safety, because if he dies so to you. To bring someone back with the Death Eraser is to create a soul bond. Pretty interesting, huh?"

Light tilted his head down, his eyes unfocused as he weighed up the pros and cons of such a deal at a lightening fast pace. 

Pros: 

He'd have L back. 

L could be brought around to actually agree with Kira and support him. With L by his side instead of opposing him, Light could achieve far more than he could alone. 

He could use L's power and connections to further Kira's agenda. 

Cons:

L would be brought back with no memory and therefore no guarantees of the intelligence he found so thrilling. 

Explaining to the Task Force just why L had suddenly come back to life. 

He would have to protect L fiercely. If L died, so would he. 

It was a gamble and one Light needed time and space to think about. He informed his mother he'd 'think about' therapy, his eyes drifting to Ryuk and lingering on his face so the Shinigami got the message. 

"I wouldn't wait too long, Lighto. He's only getting deader!" Ryuk cackled, his shark-like teeth glinting in a diabolical smile. 

Light forced himself to eat a few more mouthfuls of food before he excused himself to his room. Ryuk, his ever present shadow, followed and remained oddly silent as Light sat at his desk to think. 

Light cradled his head in his hands and breathed deeply. The decision he was about to make would be monumental. It would either make his dreams of his new world come true or it could break them. 

It was a gamble on Life or Death. 

Light had a sudden image of L lying cold and alone in a freezer, deathly pale and silent. A tag around his toe that held a different name to the man's own… 

"I'll do it. I want the Eraser" Light turned to Ryuk, his face grim-set with determination. "I want L back. I'll make the trade with you"

'_Hyukhyuk, and you haven't even asked me why I've offered you this trade. Love really does make humans weak, even ones like you, Kira'_

Ryuk heaved himself off Light's bed and approached the human, eyes fixed on the numbers above his head. They remained the same (for now) but he couldn't help but wonder how they would change when L Lawliet's name was erased and the detective drew breath once again… 

Ryuk rubbed the palms of his hands together and closed his eyes, using all of his energy to summon the ancient heirloom from the depths of the Shinigami realm. The Eraser, as the Notebooks themselves had taken many forms over times to reflect the current stage of human development. 

Ryuk's personal favourite had been the scrolls and the bottle of magic ink that could erase names, but it wasn't the 9th Century anymore. The most successful Shinigami moved with the times, and Ryuk was certainly that. 

His clawed hands glowed and he opened his palms to reveal a rather unspectacular looking small, white eraser. 

Light knew better than to judge things by appearances, yet he couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed. 

"This will bring him back?" Light whispered as he picked up the small object. 

"It will. You should probably know I'm only offering you this deal because it amuses me. It could go very well for you, Lighto, or it could destroy everything. That is some excellent entertainment. So go and bring lover boy back… I suggest you get dressed though, the people at the morgue will be ringing you and your daddy pretty soon after he wakes up"

Light took a deep, steadying breath and walked calmly back to his desk. He sat down and opened Rem's Death Note. 

_L Lawliet_. 

_'I hope this isn't a mistake…'_ Light pressed the eraser to the page and rubbed out L's name. _'Come back to me, L, not as my enemy but as my ally. Come back to me and prove the love we shared was worth this sacrifice and gamble…'_

Light sat back, the sound of the small desk clock heavy and loud in his ears. Ryuk's grin grew in the dark as lightning suddenly crashed through the sky and illuminated the sky. Light couldn't stop the slight flinch of shock as he felt L Lawliet within his mind. 

They were now soul mates. Their souls were bound in life and Death. As L had once s aid, they shared the same fate. 

Downstairs, the phone began to ring… 


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes up in a Morgue with no recollection of who he is or how he got there. Light wastes no time in putting his plan into action...

Light listened intently as his father's calm, measured voice slowly began to strain. 

"What do you mean?" Souichiro demanded. "That simply isn't possible! He was pronounced _dead_!"

Light smirked at Ryuk before leaving his room and heading down the stairs. He pretended to be surprised as Souichiro gestured for him to come closer to listen in on the phone call. 

"I know this may be hard to believe, Sir, but I assure you it is the truth. The young man in question is very much alive. He is in a state of shock and distress and cannot tell us his name. The only thing he did say was 'Yagami'...Please, Sir, we don't know what to do with him…"

"Ryuzaki is _alive_?!" Light made sure to gasp in wonder, "Dad! We need to head there right away. It is extremely rare, but sometimes mistakes are made during pronouncements of death!" Light didn't even have to fake his excitement. Souichiro heaved out a deep sigh and informed the Mortuary assistant he would be there as soon as possible. 

"Dad, don't you see? Ryuzaki survived Kira! He is the only person to have done so!" Light was already shrugging on his coat. "We need to talk to him as soon as possible. It might help us find the lead we've been looking for. It's obvious Higuchi was not the only person with Kira's powers…"

Souichiro nodded, impressed with his son's zeal for the investigation. "Of course, Light. Yes, of course we need to speak to Ryuzaki. Forgive me, I was simply… shocked"

Light patted his father's shoulder in sympathy while Ryuk near pissed himself laughing at Light's doe-eyed concern for his father. "Me too, Dad, but isn't this wonderful?" 

"Yes. Ryuzaki's death hit us all hard. Matsuda is still too terrified to return to work"

_'Well, that would hardly be considered a substantial loss considering he's an idiot'_ Light thought snidely. Depending on how L returned, he would manipulate L into being his puppet. He'd pull the great Detective's strings and utilize his power for Kira's glorious vision of a new world… 

Light's cheeks ached but through sheer will alone he stopped himself from smiling as they got into the car and drove to the Mortuary. It was only a 20 minute drive yet it felt like a lifetime for Light. His father was bouncing theories off of him as to how this misdiagnosis could have happened. Light fixed his father with a small shrug and said that the human mind and body was still an enigma, despite the breakthroughs of science. 

Naturally that had been enough. Souichiro had agreed and idylly wondered if that meant Watari was alive as well. 

_'No chance. He can feed the worms. It's L I want'_ Light turned his head to look out of the window, his eyes glowing a demonic red as a small smile finally broke free. The Mortuary building was just up ahead… 

*******************

When he awoke he was _freezing_. Unable to comprehend what was happening, L lay quietly, eyes blank and staring at the thin, plastic sheet that was draped over his nude body. He was lying on a table that dug into his back. He was cold. He knew those things, however he didn't know who he was or where he was. 

Panic set in and he suddenly lurched upright, a scream tearing from his throat as he saw the tables of bodies all around him. He was in a morgue?! 

"Help me!" 

Lights flared on and L shrank away from them, his eyes burning and sensitive as shocked yells erupted around him. Why were they yelling?! He was the one who'd just woke up in a damn morgue! 

_'Oh. Perhaps that is why they are yelling. I don't suppose they are used to 'corpses' sitting up and looking about themselves'_ L opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no words. His brain was running a mile-a-minute, but he couldn't make sense of what was happening. Perhaps he was going into shock? 

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

L startled as he realised someone was shaking his shoulders. He concentrated on that stern looking face, eyes watering with the effort. 

"I don't know!" he finally rasped in reply. "Yagami. Chief Yagami. Get Chief Yagami" he had no idea why he said those words. He had no idea who the guy even was. It was yet another piece to a rapidly expanding puzzle he was trying (and failing) to solve. 

"Chief Yagami…?" Curious, confused looks were exchanged between the staff. As far as they were aware the young man had been brought in as yet another member of law enforcement struck down by Kira. Due to his age (22, according to the medical records) an Autopsy had been scheduled to take place the next morning to determine he had died from heart failure. Apparently now that would not be necessary. 

Had it really been a very rare and very unusual case of misdiagnosis? 

"Call the chief immediately" the lead Mortuary assistant commanded, "We need to understand what is happening. Timohi, please find his clothes to cover himself with. He's freezing cold"

L sat numbly, shock seeping into his bones as people dashed around him. He began to shake so hard he couldn't even dress himself. The older man helped him into a loose white sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. L had no idea but these were the clothes he had been wearing when he had died. 

"Possible Amnesia due to trauma… in an advanced state of shock… no recollection…"

L let the words wash over him, even as his ever active brain tried to pick them apart. Yes, he was in shock. Yes, he didn't know who he was… 

Yagami. 

Why had he said that name? Would this Yagami person come for him? 

So many questions. They made his teeth ache and his skull pound. He was given a cup of water but he immediately dropped it, his nerveless hands shaking as they tried to curl around the cup. It must have evoked sympathy, because a fresh cup was brought to him and he was helped to drink it. 

It tasted of nothing yet it was absolutely delicious at the same time. It tasted like life on his tongue. L was told to take little sips, but he wanted to down the cup in one go. His body needed water nearly as badly as his mind needed answers. 

"He's here!"

L perked up at that and lifted his head, black bangs hiding his eyes as he saw two new fingers emerge in his peripheral vision. One was older with gray streaking his hair. The other was young and had eyes the colour of warm caramel. 

L felt a pull to the younger one and locked eyes with him. _'Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?_"

"Ryuzaki??" The young one gasped and flew over to his side before seeming to collect himself. L stared at him blankly as he dropped to his knees before him. "Ryuzaki, I can't believe this!"

L looked to the kindly old Mortuary assistant. "Who is Ryuzaki?"

"Why, I believe he is you" the man attempted to smile but it was more like a bemused grimace. He'd been in the job for 32 years and he had _never_ had something so bizzare as this happen to him. 

"Dear God…" Souichiro shook his head in disbelief. It was one thing to hear that Ryuzaki was alive and well, quite another to see it. 

"Your name is Ryuzaki. You… you were pronounced dead" Light explained in a gentle, kind voice. "When you woke up you said Yagami. You used to work with me and my father, Ryuzaki. Can you remember that?"

Numbly, L shook his head. 

"Light, I'd caution you to be careful. He's clearly still in a state of shock" Souichiro had finally crossed the room to stand by Light and look down at the medical marvel that was a revived L. "He'll have to come home with us. We'll… figure this out in the morning"

'_I was hoping you'd say that. This is all going extremely well. L doesn't have a clue who he is but I know the attraction to me is still there. He is utterly vulnerable and impressionable now. These early days with him will prove vital. I will get him to trust and depend on me. I will keep him close'_ Light gallantly assisted L to stand, but the frail Detective wavered, legs numb and tingling. Light grabbed him before he could fall and L did nothing but stare at him in confusion. 

"Easy, Ryuzaki, I'll carry you to the car. You need to eat something and try and get some rest. Need to keep you warm" Light mumbled soothingly as he scooped L up into his arms. It was shockingly easy, to hold him, and Light made a mental note to ensure L ate more proper food from now on. 

Souichiro didn't comment on the oddly affectionate way Light was speaking to Ryuzaki, nor the way his son insisted on carrying him. He was obviously doing his best to treat L with kindness and keep the symptoms of his shock in check. 

"Yes, let's get you back to the house" Souichiro tried for soothing even if his nerves felt like they'd been flayed open. How the hell was he going to explain this to Sachiko? To the Task Force?! 

Light left his father to pass over his details to the Mortuary and carried L to the car. L's great gray eyes were deamy and vacant as they stared up at his face. "Are you my friend?"

Light shivered with pleasure. This was all so _delicious! _

"Yes, Ryuzaki. I am your best friend and I love you… I love you very much" Light let his eyes linger on L's face. "I love you and I am so happy you've returned to me"

As confused as he was, even L could detect a hint of something else between them. Something far more intimate than just friends. Had this handsome, auburn haired man been his _lover_? 

"Your name is… Light?"

"Yes" Light carefully eased L into the backseat and put on his seatbelt for him before slipping into the back to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry you don't remember anything, Ryuzaki… "

L sighed, the heat of the car making his eyelids heavy. Sleep. Sleep sounded good… 

"That's it. You rest now" Light soothed as L's head nodded. He gently guided L's head to his shoulder and stroked his fingers through that soft, black hair. "When you wake up tomorrow everything will be fine. Everything is going to be okay, Ryuzaki"

L didn't hear the soothing words or see the twisted grin that warped Light's features. He was already fast asleep... 


	3. Trying to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L continues to struggle to understand his reality and is in an increasingly vulnerable state, while Light's manipulations begin in earnest.

L was like a _child_. 

He stood by Light in the bathroom and stared at him expectantly. 

"Brush your teeth, Ryuzaki" Light prompted as he handed him a spare toothbrush. L stared down at it for a moment before he copied what Light was doing and brushed his teeth. 

'_I wonder how much he actually remembers about normal stuff like this. Am I going to have to remind him to go to the toilet? Urgh, I hope not. L is extremely intelligent and he seems to be learning by example. I'm going to keep him as close as possible and resocalise him the way I want him to be. No more weird crouching. No more picking things up by the tips of his fingers… even if those odd quirks were kinda cute…'_ Light was thinking as he brushed his teeth and glanced over to L. L was still brushing his as well, but his eyes were unfocused and vacant like he didn't really know what he was doing. 

Light spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth, gesturing for L to do the same. 

Once they had relieved their bladders (thankfully L seemed to be aware of his bodily needs and how to meet them) Light led L back into his bedroom and dug out some of his spare pajamas for him. 

"Hooo! You're having a sleepover!" Ryuk cackled as he watched the events unfold. "L and Light, the best of friends!"

Light casually reached to scratch the back of his neck. '_Fuck off, Ryuk_!'

"Do you want anything else, Ryuzaki?" Light asked in a soft voice. 

L, who had been gazing around Light's room, turned his attention back to Light. "Answers"

'Heh. Guess you are the same old L after all' Light smiled sadly and shook his head. "I can't give you any, L-Ryuzaki" Light was mortified at his uncharacteristic slip, but thankfully L hadn't seemed to hear around the loud yawn he made. "Come on, let's go to bed. We will try and figure things out in the morning, okay?" Light walked to his bed and patted it. L tilted his head before crossing to the other side of the bed and getting under the warm covers. 

Light knew it was going to be a bit of a tight squeeze but he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he was growing hard at just the thought of feeling L in his arms again. He willed his body to calm down and climbed into bed, keeping his hips a little distance from L until his body obeyed him. 

"Light?"

Light smiled at L in the semi-darkness. "Yeah?"

"I feel hollow"

Light frowned. He had no idea what to say to that. He took a gamble (well, another one) and opened his arms to L. "Come here"

L scooted closer, confusion on his face as Light encircled him in his arms and began to rub his back. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through. I am going to help you however I can, alright?"

"Because you are my friend" L lifted his head and peered intently at Light's face, "Or because we were once more than that?"

'_There he is. Sharp as ever'_ Light smiled and traced L's cheek with the very tip of his finger. "We were lovers. Do you remember that?"

"No. I just assumed…well, by the way you spoke and acted like we were" L mumbled, a faint blush sweeping across his cheeks. Light was delighted at the embarrassment since it hinted at L retaining his feelings for him. 

"I know things are confusing for you right now, and that is putting it mildly. I… don't want you to think I am helping you just because of what we used to be to one another. I won't touch you that way unless you want me to, I promise"

L visibly relaxed and gave a tiny nod of his head. "Thank you, Light. You're very… noble"

Light bit down hard on his lip to stop himself laughing at L calling Kira noble. Ryuk, who was free to do as he pleased, showed no such restraint and burst into loud cackles of laughter. 

"Shh, go to sleep now" Light pressed a kiss to L's hair. Just as soft as he remembered. "I love you"

L lay in Light's arms long after Light himself had drifted off to sleep. Despite his fatigue his brain was busy with questions. He and Light were lovers. He used to work with Light and his Father, but as what? What did he use to do? And why had he 'died?'

Eventually his body gave out and surrended to sleep but it was far from peaceful. In his dreams, L saw a grey sky and bones poking out of the ground. Monsters writing in notebooks and someone with glaring red eyes grinning down on him as his heart stopped… 

****************

The next morning, breakfast was a strained affair. Souichiro had been up half the night talking to the Task Force and his wife, and he downed his coffee with a single minded determination to stay awake. It was decided the Task Force would continue to work from HQ (with Aizawa in command) while he and Light tried to understand just what in the hell had happened with Ryuzaki. 

Watari was dead and there was certainly no sign of him coming back to life. In fact, his private burial was to take place that afternoon. L didn't appear to be sad or mourn for him (and Souichiro knew how close they had been) which further validated his theory that L had retained absolutely no memories of who he was. 

"Ryuzaki, Dear, would you like more pancakes?" With a strained smile, Sachiko Yagami tried her best to pretend this was just a normal breakfast. She was failing epically, but at least she was trying and surely that counted for something?

L had practically inhaled his first batch and eagerly nodded his head. Light smiled around his sip of coffee, amused that L was just as much of a gannet when it came to sweets as he always had been. "Don't forget to eat proper food as well, Ryuzaki" Light prompted encouragingly. 

L glanced at what was on Light's plate and then filled his with the same food items. Souichiro and Light exchanged a meaningful look as L obediently began to eat his 'proper' food. 

Souichiro cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with seeing L so child-like and dependant on his son. "Ryuzaki, now that you've slept, do you remember anything?"

L glanced up at Souichiro, wondering if he should tell him about his strange dreams. That wasn't the same as remembering something though, so he shook his head. Perhaps he would talk to Light about them later. 

"Watari?" Souichiro prompted gently. 

L stared at him blankly. "What is a 'Watari?'"

Well. That answered that. 

After breakfast, Light took L upstairs to wash and dress. It was bizarre, seeing L in his smart clothes. He even let Light brush his hair and tame it into something rather civilized. Unable to help himself, Light enjoyed a bit of dress up time with his new human-doll and picked out a few outfits for him to wear until they went shopping. 

It had been decided, for the foreseeable future at least, L was staying with the Yagami's. 

Once they were dressed, Light announced he was taking L for a walk in the Park. Souichiro muttered under his breath that Ryuzaki wasn't a dog. 

"I know that, Dad, I am just hoping some fresh air will be good for him. Might… jog his memory or something" Light huffed, irritated at his father's mood. He always tried to reign his emotions in and act the perfect son, but damn if he didn't get pissed off at times. He was doing his best to change the world. He was an Eighteen year old with the literal world on his shoulders! 

Souichiro raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic cheek but said nothing. It was a stressful time for everyone, and Light seemed to have landed himself the responsibility of looking after L in his incapacitated state. Obviously that was going to have an effect on his mood. 

"See you later, Dad" Light said in a kinder tone, "I will update you if he remembers anything"

Souichiro nodded and sipped his third coffee of the morning automatically. "I will contact you if we have any new leads" 

Light nodded then walked out of the kitchen. L was being fussed over by his mother. 

"And don't forget to wear a hat, Dear, it's very cold out at the moment" Sachiko pulled a beanie hat over L's hair. L simply stood and let her do as she liked, a bemused frown on his face. 

_'Geez, Mum, he's literally been dead, I don't think wearing a hat is going to make much of a difference'_ Light scoffed inwardly at his mother's well-meaning, but utterly redundant, actions. 

"Yeeesh" Ryuk rolled his eyes at Sachiko's fussing. "You sure your mum hasn't got a sweet spot for him?"

Light rolled his eyes at that stupid question. His mother had a tendency to take all manners of waifs and strays under her maternal wing. L was just her newest and most unusual project. 

"Let's go" Light announced as he opened the door and stepped out into the cold sunshine. It had snowed overnight and the ground was carpeted in crisp, white snow. The air burned icly as he inhaled and Light smiled at the pale blue sky. It was a perfect morning for a walk. 

L trotted along beside him, hands in his hoodie pockets and his natural slouch returning to him. Light noticed it and frowned. That wouldn't do. 

"Stand up straight, Ryuu, you'll hurt your back" 

L automatically straightened his spine and Light was both amused and dismayed to find L was actually an inch taller than he was. 

"Is this better?" L asked softly. 

"Much" Light nodded his approval. "I thought we could grab a coffee and have a chat about… well… what I can help you with" Light said carefully. "I can help you fill in some of the blanks"

A hungry look flashed in those great dark eyes and L nodded his head. "Yes. I need answers. I need to understand"

"Hyuk, don't we all, Buddy!" Ryuk muttered as he flew behind them. Light smiled at the wry comment. It wasn't often Ryuk was so witty. 

"I will do my best to give you some of them" Light reassured L. He stepped a little closer so their hands accidentally brushed a few times as they walked. He knew L had noticed by the flush on his cheeks. He'd keep it slow and subtle to start, but he fully intended on seducing L again as soon as possible. They were soulmates now. It was about more than lust. It was about more than playing games and enjoying the challenge of fucking with the world's greatest detective. 

Now it was about survival. If L died he did too and Light had no intentions of that happening. 

He had too much to accomplish. He had a world to remake. 

Light bought them some coffee (amused and relieved when L only put two sugars in his like he did) and led L over to the covered gazebo in the park. L seemed fascinated by every little thing he saw, so Light was content to sit quietly and watch him for a while. 

He couldn't help but wonder what it must be like. To be dead and then suddenly brought back to life. Was it like a hard reset? L's personality was changed markedly, yet his core traits remained the same. Just because he was no longer eating sugar or slouching didn't mean he wasn't dangerously bright and inquisitive. 

"That's an oculus maple" L announced, pointing to a stunning red and gold tree. Light frowned. '_Case and point. Even I didn't know what that type of Maple was called'_

"Yes" Light smiled flawlessly, "What about the shrub next to it?"

L reeled off name after name of the plants and trees around him, as if they had been hardwired into his brain after being memorized long ago. 

_'He showed signs of having a photographic memory. There is a possibility that he retains the information he learnt in the past. It is the last few months Ryuk said he would forget. But that in itself poses another question. If that's the case why is he copying everything I do? Is it because of the bond between us or is he still in some state of shock?'_

"Light, I would like some answers of you now" L's quiet voice caught his attention. Light nodded his head, prepared to twist the truth to suit his needs if the situation called for it. 

"We were lovers. I've already established that. My name is Ryuzaki. I seem to know a lot about things. The names of plants and the Periodic table, poetry, languages… I am very intelligent"

"If you do say so yourself!" Ryuk snarked, earning himself a small smile from Light. 

"And yet… I know nothing about who I am or how I gained these abilities. I don't even know how I died or in what capacity I worked with yourself and your father" L continued, eyes fixed on the frozen pond in the distance. "I feel compelled to follow your example like a… Well, like a child. I feel drawn to you and I cannot explain why that is. I have so many questions and no answers" L's shoulders slumped sadly. "I feel like I'm broken inside. How do I fix myself, Light?"

Light took L's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "We'll fix you together, Ryuu, I promise…"

And then he told L about the Kira case. L listened in silence as Light spoke. Light was careful to leave out the fact L had suspected him of being Kira. In fact, he intended to manipulate the rest of the Task Force into not mentioning it as well. He wasn't going to give up being Kira and neither was he about to give up L. That meant he had to find a balance between the two. What bet ter way of merging his two passions than converting L to Kira's way of thinking? He was all but a blank canvas for him to paint on now… 


	4. Lying Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light continues to manipulate L and L relinquishes his authority as the World's Greatest Detective, horrified at his past treatment of Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is such an innocent little bean (in *this* fic, anyway!) Light is a sexy, manipulative little shit. 
> 
> I love it!

They returned home from the park, red-faced and chilled. Light was excited about L meeting the Task Force again and curious to see what his reaction to them would be. 

L remained close by his side, even clutching at his hand once as they passed a large group of tourists. Light said nothing but squeezed L's hand firmly. L had never been comfortable amongst crowds. 

"Light, how long were we together? And how did we meet?" L asked as they rounded the corner that led to the street Light's parents' house was on. 

"I joined the investigation team after bugging my dad about it. You actually tested me to make sure I was smart enough" Light allowed a self-deprecating laugh, "And then… well, I guess we were attracted to one another from the start. We started seeing each other two months after we first met"

L mulled the information over in silence. So, by what Light had said, they had been lovers and coworkers for at least a year. He had once been known as L Lawliet, and that is what the Shinigami wrote in their 'Death Note' it was a lot to take in and he'd actually felt rather drained as he'd sat and listened to Light's explanation of who he was and how he'd ended up waking in a morgue. 

"Did I have any prime suspects?"

Light bit his lip as he toyed with what to say. He didn't want L suspecting him again but he knew L's keen mind was sharp enough to root out a lie, even in this vulnerable state. 

"You did. Me" Light let his smile drop and projected utter sadness. He sighed and shook his head, feeling L's eyes glued to him. "You see, you originally thought that Kira's profile was strikingly similar to my own. You accepted me as part of the team because you wanted to keep me close to investigate me. At first it annoyed me terribly but I put up with it… " 

Light deliberately slowed down his steps and, automatically, L did as well. Light could see the Task Force's cars parked outside his house and leaned against a wall, unwilling to continue this conversation inside. He would still manipulate the Task Force to not mention he was a Kira suspect but to do that he needed to reassure and diver L first. 

"Light?" L prompted. Light was pleased to see those dark eyes were soft and wide, not narrowed with suspicion as they would have been before. 

"Sorry" Light faked a smile. "It's just hard to talk about. Anyway, we, uh, formed a relationship despite your suspicions and… " Light lowered his eyes to the floor. "You… did some things to try and prove I was Kira… "

L frowned at Light's downcast demeanor. "What did I do, Light?"

"Really, Ryuzaki, it's fine-" Light hedged while thinking,_ 'Go on, ask me. I'll make you feel so guilty for what you did you wouldn't dream of suspecting me again!'_

"Light!" L said sharply, a thin hint of panic in his tone, "What did I _do_?"

Light took a deep breath and told L about his illegal incarnation of Misa, of keeping Light and his father locked up for 50 days, of manipulating his father into putting a gun to his head to force a confession. 

L's face was stark white and he actually shuddered at Light's words. "I… I did this to you? And… the Task Force believed in your innocence?"

"Yes. After all of that you told me you didn't love me anymore but insisted we were chained up together. I think that was the hardest thing. Being so close to you but… " Light willed a few tears to appear and sniffed loudly, "Then you died and we never got to work through-"

Light's Oscar winning performance was interrupted as L flung his arms around Light and hugged him tightly, his silent tears soaking into Light's shirt collar. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Light. I'm a monster!"

Ryuk clutched at his knees as he doubled over and wheezed with laughter. Light smirked at him before wrapping his arms around L. 

"Hush, you're not, Baby. You were wrong, that's all. I… I don't hate you for it. I love you, and even if you don't feel the same way for me anymore, I am still your friend" 

L looked up sharply at the endearment, his huge, wet eyes staring at Light. "You still love me?"

_'So Like a frightened little animal that needs love and affection. Yes, L, I love you. I love you like this. So soft and trusting' _

"Yes" Light said softly, wiping the tears from L's eyes. "And I always will. No matter what"

"I'm not L anymore"

Light slowly nodded his head, wondering what L was getting at. "You could be, if-"

"_No_. I don't want to be. I'm not L anymore, I'm Ryuzaki now. I'm sorry I did all those things to you, Light, and I'm amazed you still love me. You aren't Kira, I know that. I don't think a killer would have such compassion and the ability to forgive as you do" L blushed shyly as he sang Light's praises.

Naturally Light lapped it up, loving the fact that the L was clearing him of all suspicion. '_This is easier than I thought. All I have to do is keep him dependent on me and I've won'_

"L…" Light stepped a little closer, eliminating the few inches between them, "I'm not going to rush anything. I know things are… Well, mixed up is an understatement but it's the best I've got to describe what you've gone through. I just want you to know that if you want to be with me again I will wait-"

L surged up and planted a clumsy kiss to Light's lips. "I don't want to wait. I love you. I can feel it, Light. It's the only thing that's really making sense right now"

'_Perfect_' Light leaned down and captured L's lips, kissing him slowly and softly as to not startle him too much. He'd treat L with kid gloves, make him so dependent on him that he wouldn't even think about his old life (not that he could remember it) he'd make sure that L loved him as fanatically as Misa did. 

"Ryuu…" Light sighed against L's lips and stroked his face. "Do you mind if I become the new L? I… I was your heir, before it happened. I know you don't want it anymore but we still need to find Kira"

L nodded his head. "Yes. I trust you, Light. But… what do I do now? What is my place?" L looked troubled and Light closed his eyes at the deliciousness of the situation.

"You re-learn who you are, Love" Light smiled encouragingly, "And you stay by my side so I can keep you safe, alright?"

Confused, hopeful and a little anxious, L could only nod his head. His gut told him Light was telling the truth. Light would protect him as he attempted to fit the pieces of his shattered soul back together again. 

Light took L's hand in his own and led him to the house, Ryuk's cackles echoing in his ears. '_Laugh it up, Ryuk, I know exactly what I'm doing!'_

"Um. Light" L pulled his hand away as they stood outside the house. "Do… do they know we are together? Were. I mean are?"

Light smiled at the adorable and rather uncharacteristic lack of eloquence. "No. But don't worry about that, I will tell them" Light soothed. "For now, perhaps it would be best if you just announce your intentions to step down as L and went upstairs for a nap. Leave me to talk to them and rest, you look exhausted, Sweetheart"

"Yes… I am rather tired" L admitted softly. He followed Light into the house (his new home?) and looked around at the men dotted around the living room. He recognized none of them other than Souichiro. 

"Holy _shit!_"

L's eyes snapped towards the young man who uttered the curse. He felt an instinctive dislike of him and narrowed his eyes. 

"L! You're really alive!" 

L backed off as Matsuda jeered towards him and Light smoothly inserted himself between them. "Matsuda-San, Ryuzaki is feeling very… fragile right now. He's been through a lot. Please give him some space"

L smiled gratefully up at Light and moved closer, an action not missed by the Task Force. 

"Light… is there something you're not telling us?" Souichiro recognized the look of gratitude and love L had given Light. It was the same look his wife gave him when he 'saved' her from a spider in the kitchen. 

"Yes. I will discuss it with you shortly. Ryuzaki needs to go upstairs to rest" Light caught L's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. 

"Light is now L. Whatever authority and power I had before I… " L faltered, finding it difficult to say the words. "Before it happened transfers to him. I do not recognize any of you. I barely recognize myself, so I am unfit to lead you. Furthermore, I don't want to be the world's greatest detective anymore. I need to concentrate on being me. That's all I wanted to say. Light… can I go upstairs now?"

Light smiled and pressed a tender kiss to L's forehead, "Of course, Sweetheart"

Souichiro's jaw hardened. Matsuda gawped and Aizawa and Mogi shared a 'Told you so' look. 

L trudged upstairs, his body and mind lethargic with questions he had answers to and those he did not. Sleep was what he needed. He'd sleep and then he'd wake up and Light would be there with him to guide him forwards… 

Light smiled firmly as his father stared at him. 

"Dad. Ryuzaki and I are in a relationship. We were in a relationship before he died as well and… I guess it wasn't enough to stop our feelings for one another. Ryuzaki does not want to be addressed as L. He isn't L anymore. We all need to be there for him as he discovers his sense of self again. He might even assist in the Kira case when he's strong enough to do so"

Matsuda scratched his head. "Right. So L isn't L and doesn't want to be L. You're now L. And… Ryuzaki's lover?"

"Got it in one. Wow, that's the smartest thing you've ever said" Ryuk snickered as he danced around Matsuda. "The miracles will never end!"

Souichiro sat down and held his head in his hands. He wasn't dissapointed his son was gay (in fact, he'd long suspected he was) but he was dissapointed at how much of a tangled mess the Kira investigation was becoming. It's old head had died then come back to life and now his son was his superior by his command. 

"I know it's a lot to take in" Light adopted his most soothing voice, "But I love him and he loves me. Dad, can we stay here with you or do I need to start looking for a flat? Because I'm not letting him go"

Souichiro _sighed._ "You can stay here. Or at HQ. You own it now, after all"

'_That's right, I do. I just wanted to hear you say it Dad'_ Light smiled sweetly at his father. It would do L good to stay at his home and be fawned over by his mother for a while longer. When he was stronger and Light's control over him was concrete they could return to HQ to live. It wasn't exactly like they we re going to catch Kira for a while, was it? 

'That's not true. They are going to catch a kira. **Misa**… '


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light become intimate and Light's plans go better than even he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this early cos it's my birthday this weekend so I won't be writing much. Enjoy! ❤

When L next awoke, it was to Light gently running his fingers through his hair. L took a moment to indulge in the loving caresses before he sleepily opened his eyes. 

'_He really loves me. Even death couldn't stop his love. That is why I feel so safe with him'_ L thought, wooly headed, warm and content in Light's arms. 

"Hey, Ryuu" Light's lips parted in a smile and L was struck by just how stunning Light Yagami really was, "Did you sleep well, Baby?" Light cooed. 

L smiled back, basking in the warmth of Light's love for him. Not much was making sense anymore but that love… that made perfect sense. 

"I'm good" L didn't move and continued to stare up at Light, enthralled at how the dim hallway light played through his auburn hair. "You're really beautiful"

"Yeeeesh!" Ryuk groaned theatrically. Light ignored the Shinigami in favour of taking L's lips in a sweet, slow kiss. 

"So are you. I love you so much, Baby" Light replied sweetly. It was different, with L. He wasn't as gullible or easily fooled as Misa was. He was simply starved for affection and confused. It was crucial he established this connection now. He did love L and he wanted him safe and protected, not only because of his own safety depended on it now. 

"I love you too"

Light smiled against L's lips as he indulged in another lingering kiss. L sighed as Light slipped his tongue inside his mouth and soon the kiss began to grow passionate. Light rolled on top of L, never letting up a moment, and pressed their bodies flush together. He could feel L's heart beating against his chest. 

'_My heart. Your heart is mine now, L. Forever' _

"Light" L rasped, tossing his head and squirming as Light's lips left his and attacked his neck. "Mm! God…"

Light's lips quirked into a smile as he sucked a little love bit into the pale skin of L's throat. '_That's right, Darling, I am…'_

"Light! Ah!" L gasped as he felt Light's erection push against his own stirring flesh. "Mm! I want you! Please!"

'_So needy. I used to have to really work to make you beg before.'_ Light hid his smile of delight and pulled away from L. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you, Ryuu"

L melted at the respect and concern Light had for him, and it stirred his arousal even more. He was alive. He was Light's. Nothing else mattered in this moment. He tugged Light's head down for another, far more heated kiss, and Light curled a finger behind his back. 'Scram, Ryuk!'

"Tch! I'll just leave you to it then! Enjoy humping!" Ryuk snickered. He actually found sex quite interesting, especially with how funny people looked humping away, but Light had made it clear that his private time with L was just that. 

Hands fumbled to take off clothes, and soon Light could feel that strong heartbeat even more prominently as he pressed their naked chests together. L arched and hissed under him as he brushed his thumb over a nipple. Still sensitive there. Some Things never changed. 

"You're certain?" Light panted as he rocked his erection against L's, "I won't be able to hold back much longer…"

"Don't want you to" L whispered hotly against Light's neck, his body a quivering inferno underneath Light's own. "I need you inside me…"

Light's heart just about stopped at those impassioned words. Everything about L was familiar but new. The old L would never have whispered such lustful words to him. Despite the love between them, there had been a healthy dose of distrust and gameplay as well. Now there was none of it. L wanted to give himself to him freely with no reservations and by damn was Light going to take him… 

Light jerked himself away from L, long enough to lock his bedroom door and grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand. 

He wasted no time in climbing back on L and capturing his mouth in a needy, passionate kiss. He didn't feel like a god in this moment. He just felt like a young man, eager and ravenous for his lover. 

Light slicked his fingers and scooted down the bed, sucking L as he fingered him open. L was a veritable buffet of whines, whimpers and breathy sighs. 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Light asked huskily as he pressed a third finger inside that tight, velvet heat. 

"No! Ah! Light, feels so… " 

Light chuckled as L's words dissolved into a whimper and an arch of his hips. He placed a kiss on L's belly before dipping his head to suck his cock again. L's hands flew to his head, fingers twining softly through his hair as he repeated an urgent litany of 'Light! Light!'

Light pulled away and slicked up his cock, surprised to find he was shaking with excitement. It felt like a new beginning, a consummation between them. He decided to take L on his back and wrapped those long, slim legs around his waist. L might not remember this but his body would. Light knew he could take him. Light lined himself up and pressed inside with a long, drawn out hiss. 

Pleasure tingled up and down his spine, made all the sweeter by the sharp rasp of L's nails digging into his back and that glorious whine he made as he was filled. 

"Light! Yes! Ah! Feels so good" L, eager in his passion, rocked his hips and swallowed the thick cock further into his body. L whimpered at the brief throb of pain, but Light was quick to kiss it away, whispering adoration into L's ears. "Please! hah! Light!"

Light flexed his hips, determined to draw more of those addictive moans from his lover as L writhed and gasped beneath him. It seemed like with every thrust of his hips, L was feeling pleasure. Light wondered if being dead, albeit briefly, had heightened L's senses. 

Light hung his head to bite and suck at L's neck as he pounded hard and fast into him. L's moans and gasps were music to his ears and spurred him on until he was fucking L with everything he had. L suddenly spasmed beneath him and Light growled as he felt L's asshole clamp down around his cock and hot come spurt against his belly. L was crying out his name and the heat off him was enough to make Light cry out as well, shooting his come deep inside L's body as he experienced the best orgasam of his life.

"Fuck" Light gasped as the final shudders worked through him, "Ryuu, so good. Fuck that was so good"

L smiled shakily, his body trembling as he reached out a hand to tenderly stroke Light's sweaty face. "I love you"

Light smiled and buried his head into L's neck, kissing the mark he'd left earlier. "I love you too, Baby" still inside L, Light cuddled in and sighed as he felt L's arms encircle his back. This felt right_. 'I do really love you, L. I think it took losing you to make me realise it. I promise I am going to look after you and take care of you from now on_' Light thought as he relaxed under the tender stroking of L's fingertips on his back. His eyelids fluttered and he fell asleep, safe and loved in the arms of his soulmate. 

*******************

Later that day, Light walked into a conversation that made his blood boil. 

"I just think Ryuzaki might be being taken advantage of. How does he know he loves Light? He was dead until a couple of days ago" Sachiko fretted to her husband. 

"They… Light said they were involved before that happened. Ryuzaki does seem genuinely-"

"Mother. Father" Light announced his presence cooly, "Ryuzaki loves me and I love him. I assure you I am not, nor would I ever, take advantage of him"

Sachiko flushed guiltily. She didn't like to think that about her son, her golden boy, but Ryuzaki was so innocent and child-like she felt compelled to protect him. "I'm sorry, Light"

Light forced himself to smile. "It's fine" he busied himself making some tea and gathering some snacks for himself and L. "If it makes you unfomfortable we'll move out. We're together. In the fullest sense of the word" Light did his best not to grin as he thought about how amazing the sex had been. His mother flushed and his father sighed resignedly. "Think about it and let me know. Ryuu and I need to discuss what is going to happen with the L legacy and my transition to being L. I'll update you later" and with that, Light swept out of the kitchen. Finally able to smile, he walked upstairs and found L reading over a Kira case file. Thankfully it was one he had already heavily edited. There was no mention of himself as a chief suspect in it and Light had already convinced the rest of the Task Force to 'Let Ryuzaki remember details in his own time'. The Task Force, not wanting to negatively affect him or add to his trauma, agreed to keep quiet about L's past in the vain hope he would remember himself. Light knew he wouldn't. 

"I'm sorry, should I be reading this?" L mumbled a little guiltily, eyes big and wide. Light felt a thrill shoot through him. 

Light smiled, satisfaction at L's inante subservience flooding through him as he approached the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table. "You have more right than anyone to read that, Ryuu"

L smiled shyly. "I just wanted to try and understand more, and to help you if I can. Although I can't remember anything about being L I feel it wasn't an easy life and I'm worried about you stepping into the role…"

"Don't worry about me, Baby" Light soothed, "My priority is you right now. We know how Kira kills and we have a Death Note ourselves. We will solve the case"

L frowned and pushed the documents away. "Perhaps it can't be solved. I was dead, Light, not ill and now I'm alive again. We are dealing with supernatural forces here. I'm worried about you. Kira killed me, once you become L what's to stop them from doing the same-"

Light pulled L into a hug and squeezed him gently. "Shhh, Ryuu"

_'I am going to have to work to appease the nervousness of yours. And that means bringing my plans concerning Misa forward_' "Baby, I already have a suspect I plan on bringing in for questioning. Before you died you were on her trail. I'm confident I'm not going to die because I know who Kira is. It's Misa, Ryuu. She is deluded and insane and believes herself in love with me. She isn't going to kill me and I believe she killed you out of jealousy"

L tilted his head, the name 'Misa' not meaning anything to him. Still, his faith in Light was unshakeable. "You need to bring her in for questioning as soon as possible, Light. I'll be fine here"

'_I need to write her name down. Get rid of her now while L is innocent and Rem isn't around to protect her' _Light thought darkly. He wasn't about to let anything ruin things between himself and L. Soon he would have every police agency in the world at his command and his sweet lover would encourage him every step of the way. " Eat something first, Ryuu. I'll make some calls and get her taken in" Light kissed L's head and swiftly left the room. The little piece of Death Note paper was burning against his skin as he thought about writing another name. A name he would never even consider erasing. 

Misa Amane. 

Light knew Sayu was at school so slipped into her room to write Misa's name down. He had to think on his feet (since he was planning to kill Misa a few weeks later) and now he would have to branch out and acquire another devoted follower who'd make the eye trade. Light was confident he'd have no trouble there. 

"But how to kill you to best convince L…" Light murmured to himself. Ryuk walked through the wall to watch, his eyes bright as Light put pen to paper and sealed Misa Amane's fate… 

****************

The next day, Ryuzaki insisted he was strong enough to come to Kira HQ. He gripped Light's hand tightly and shook in the lift up to the main office but neither Souichiro nor Light commented on it, but Light squeezed L's hand to show his support. 

"Alright, Love?" Light whispered when they had a moment alone. Souichiro went into the office first to pre-warn others that Ryuzaki was coming into work today. It was such a bizarre situation, to tread so carefully around a man who had once led the Kira Investigation with a steely determination and complete self-confidence. Souichiro shook his head sadly as Ryuzaki clung to his son, obviously overwhelmed and confused. 'He is nothing like who he used to be so, He cannot be treated like it either. I'm just grateful he has Light to support him' with a burning sense of pride in his son, Souichiro entered the office to remind everyone to be considerate. 

"Alright now?" Light stroked through L's hair to calm him. He hadn't expected him to break down the moment he stepped out of the lift and he was curious as to why. Perhaps L had unconsciously remembered something? 

"Yes. I'm sorry" L angrily rubbed at his eyes. "I don't know why…"

Light ignored Ryuk and pulled L into his arms. "It's fine. I'm here with you, okay? The others are expecting you and everyone is anxious to see you again"

"Aizawa said I was a dick before" L mumbled into Light's shirt. Light tensed, his teeth gritting in annoyance. _'Aizawa had better learn to shut his goddamn mouth!'_ Light thought, absolutely furious. 

"I must have been. I treated you terribly" L's voice hitched and Light felt a fierce wave of protectiveness sweep through him. 

"No. You did everything you could to solve the case. You… were wrong about me, yes, but, Ryuu, you were brilliant. You paid the ultimate price for trying to bring a criminal to justice! If any of them dare to look down their nose at you they will have me to deal with"

L smiled thinly. He was so lucky to have someone so fiercely protective and loyal to him. "Thank you, Light. I'm ready to go in and meet them again"

Light took L's h and in his and led him into the office where the Task Force, and a hysterically screaming Misa, were waiting for them… 


	6. Splintered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's plot to splinter the Task Force and frame Misa come to fruition, while L continues to struggle to accept who he was and who he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a bugger to write because of a certain sneaky snake's plots and manipulations. I've had to go over it a few times but I'm finally happy with it now! 
> 
> Let me know what you think 👍❤

"Heeeeey, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda, the loveable idiot, beambed at L and hurried over to him. "Would you like some coffee?"

L turned to look at Light, confused at to why Matsuda was going out of his way to be friendly. 

"Sure, sounds great, Thank you, Matsuda-San. Four sugars for Ryuzaki" Light answered for them both. L didn't appear to mind, he was more interested in gazing at the huge monitors dotted around the place and the image of a bound blonde girl they showed. 

"This is Kira?" L asked quietly. "This girl killed me?"

Aizawa grumbled into his coffee. This whole situation was going to take some serious getting used to. "Potentially" Aizawa explained, "We haven't questioned her yet. We were waiting for L. Light. The new L…" 

_Definitely_ going to take some getting used to! 

L nodded. It made sense, without Light present it would be pointless to interrogate her. Just thinking about it made him feel nauseous. She was blindfolded but what if she tried to hurt Light? 

"It's okay" Light soothed gently, "We'll have some coffee and get you settled in, then my father and I will question her"

"You don't want me there, do you?" L sounded so lost and timid that even Aizawa softened. The old L had been a dick, hellbent on getting his own way no matter the cost but he was different now. It was almost like a wolf had been replaced with a puppy. 

"Of course not" Aizawa stepped in to soothe L, delighting and surprising Light. "You can do something else while we wait"

L put his thumb to his lip, eerily reminiscent of who he was before, "I think… I'd prefer to just stay here" he finally replied before he crossed to the sofa and sat down. He didn't crouch as he used to, and seemed quite intimidated by the lights and whirls of machinery all around him. "Will you be long, Light?" L asked softly as Light smiled reassuringly at him. 

"No, Ryuu, I won't be long. Why don't you have some coffee with Matsuda-San? He can show you around if you like" Light kept his tone soft and gentle, "Of course, if you'd prefer to stay with the team that's fine as well"

L looked at Matsuda. The man didn't appear a threat. He nodded at Light and watched as Light and his father left the room to interrogate Kira. Part of him wanted to be there for Light but he knew he couldn't do it. Not yet. Maybe one day he wouldn't feel so worthless and confused and he'd be able to aid Light in his investigations, but right now his stomach was churning at the thought. He sipped at his coffee and stared at his feet, wondering what Light was saying to Kira, as well as pondering his previous life. "Matsuda-San… when I was L… was I happy?" L asked suddenly, startling the rookie cop. 

Matsuda blanched, not really knowing what to say to such a question. "Well, I mean… I didn't really know you very well. Um. I think you were happy? I'm not sure. I… uh… "

L sighed at Matsuda's answer. "Tell me about Watari" he mumbled into his cup, his dark eyes lost as he stared blindly at a monitor in front of him. "What was he like?"

Matsuda smiled, his relief obvious. He could answer that question a little better. "He was a really cool old guy, Ryuzaki! He was your aid and helped you solve cases. He spent most of his time getting you sweets "

L frowned. Watari sounded more like a servant than a friend. Perhaps he didn't have any friends before. '_No. Light was my friend and my lover. My gut is telling me that none of these people are my friends either…_'

L closed his eyes and pondered over his fate. Where was his place now? Light was L and he was just… 

Lost. 

********************

"Light!" Misa sobbed as Light announced his arrival and sat down before her. Misa couldn't see him but she could smell his familiar cologne. Her heart fluttered with hope. Surely Light would save her! 

"Misa Amane. You've been apprehended and charged with the crime of being Kira" Light's tone was cold as he stared at the girl in front of him. "How do you plead, Misa?"

"What? Me?" Misa whimpered, repeating word for word what Light had written down. "Light! How can you believe that?"

"Cut the crap, Misa! I found it. Your note! You were controlling me! You've decided everyone" Light made sure that his voice quivered with righteous fury. "You are Kira"

Misa let out a soft sigh, her lips moving and uttering words she didn't want to speak. "Light… you're right. I… I am Kira. I was only trying to make the world a better place!"

"By killing people? By killing Ryuzaki?" Light forced tears to his eyes, "Why did you kill him, Misa?"

"Because you love him and I was jealous!" Misa shrieked, "You were supposed to love me!"

"Dear god" Souichiro whispered, shaking his head in sorrow. All this time Kira had been right under their nose. But L had suspected Light once… was it because of Misa's influence on him? 

"Was I Kira?" Light asked quietly after a moments silence. Matsuda was transcribing the conversation and he knew the idiot would probably need a little time to get everything down. 

"Yes. I… I used the Death Note's power to manipulate you. I lost control of it when you were incarcerated. I was hoping by leaving you the note and the piece of Death Note paper you would be mine again… " 

"I can't do this" Light stood up, bowing his head to hide his smile. He'd engineered this scenario to appease the teams doubts in him. He knew Aizawa especially was not thrilled he was the new L. Not when he had been a prime suspect. Now, with the news he had been controlled all along, his team would rally around him. L would believe in him and Misa would be gotten rid off. It was all so perfect! 

"Light" Souichiro frowned, reaching for his son. "You didn't know what you were doing. This isn't your fault"

"Isn't it?" Light ignored Ryuk's giggles as he walked out of the room. "Keep her locked up. I'll make a public announcement Kira has been caught… when… "

Light wasn't surprised to find L waiting for him outside of the room. Light decided to up the drama a little and flung his arms around L, sobbing into his shoulder. L hugged him tightly, his own eyes glistening with tears at Light's pain. "I'm so sorry, Light. It really isn't your fault. You can't be convicted of crimes you did not commit willingly" L soothed as he stroked Light's back. "Please don't cry, it's going to be alright" L wasn't really sure if it was but he had to try and sooth Light somehow. 

"You were right to suspect me before, Ryuu" Light mumbled into his shoulder. "And you paid the price for it. Misa killed you to get at me"

Aizawa and Matsuda hovered nearby, not quite sure what to do. Matsuda was devastated Misa was Kira. He'd never have imagined the seemingly sweet girl was capable of it, but he'd heard it himself from her lips. Misa Amane was Kira and Light Yagami had acted under her control. 

"She needs to be executed before her powers transfer to someone else" Aizawa growled, hand straying to the gun at his hip. He'd happily put a bullet in her head to get this case over and done with. 

"Wait a minute!" Matsuda protested, his eyes wide with panic. "You can't just kill her. There needs to be a trial…"

Light smiled into L's shoulder before he straightened up and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Matsuda. Aizawa-San is correct. We've seen how she can control and influence others. What if she passes her powers on before she dies? We can't risk that happening" 

"How do we kill her? And who kills her? Whoever does it is going to a murderer" Mogi pointed out. 

Light flicked his eyes to L, who remained silent as if he didn't even have a say in these matters. "Love" Light dropped his voice and looked at L, "She killed you. She killed Watari. If anyone has a right to decide her fate it's you. What do you think we should do?"

L bit his lip as he considered. "We have the Death Note she was using, yes?"

"We do…" Matsuda nodded, not liking where this was going. 

"Then I would like to write down her name" L decided. "It might provide some closure"

Souichiro sighed heavily as he tried to decide if that was a wise decision. L did deserve justice but he wasn't sure if writing the girl's name down was justice. Would it be more just than putting a bullet in her? 

'_The threat of Kira needs to be extinguished before it has a chance to spread, and we are losing valuable time squabbling over this…'_

A piercing shriek rang out and Light whipped his head to the door of the interrogation room. 'Goodbye, Misa Amane' he thought as everyone rushed towards the room. L looked to him, his eyes wide and innocent. Light didn't rush forwards, there was no point. He knew Misa was dying. Light waited patiently for the news, delivered by an openly weeping Matsuda. 

"She's dead, Light!"

"Baby" Light sighed softly as he stroked L's face, "I'm sorry…"

"She's dead?" L asked quietly, "How?"

"Her powers must have transferred to someone else. I've been thinking about it and Higuchi died soon after he was caught as well…"

"That makes sense" Souichiro stroked his mustache, "But that leaves us right where we started! If one Kira dies another springs right up in their place"

_'That's right, Dad, but it won't be a new Kira who 'springs up' it will only ever be me' _

"What do we do now?" Matsuda asked, his eyes large and tragic as he stared at Misa's slumped body. 

"Give it a rest, Matsuda! You're starting at her like she was a Martyr!" Aizawa snapped as he slammed the door, blocking Misa's corpse from view. "Kira is dead and now there's another one to deal with! Light… I'm sorry, but… I'm done" 

Light kept his face poker straight as Aizawa formally resigned from the Kira case. Ryuk snickered as Mogi handed over his badge too. It seemed Light's policy to splinter the Task Force apart had worked a treat. 

"Thank you for your service" Light said humbly as he bowed his head. "Please, all I ask is that you keep all you have learned confidential"

"We will. Good luck, L" Mogi bowed his head. "We have our families to think of now. We gave it our all to catch Kira… we can't risk them again"

"I understand" Light smiled softly, "Thank you"

After Mogi and Aizawa had left, Light turned to the reminder of his companions. One giggling Shinigami, his clueless father, an idiot and his innocent L. "If anyone else wants to leave, now is the time to say so. I… need time to process what has happened here and what I've done. I think… it might be for the best if L withdraws from the Kira investigation"

Souichiro's jaw dropped. "Light! You _can't_ mean that!"

"I said it _might_ be for the best. I need time to think and I want to do that alone…" Light glanced at L, "With Ryuzaki" he amended softly. "I suggest you take some time to reflect yourselves. We will deal with Kira's body later"

With that, Light took L's hand and led him to the small kitchenette so they could talk as they made tea. Souichiro and Matsuda stared after them helplessly as the door closed. 

Misa's body was left to grow cold and for this first time in his career Soichiro Yagami began to doubt his ability to solve a case. 

The first L had died. The second, his son, had been controlled by Kira. 

He hung his head and let out a soft sigh. His son was right. They _all_ had some reflecting to do… 


	7. Just as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Task Force is disbanded but father and son clash when Light officially drops the Kira case. Light and L move into HQ together and Light orchastrates a terrifying encounter to get L on Kira's side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This chapter took a while to complete as I have a lot going on right now. I probably won't update this now until the new year so Merry Christmas darlings and I hope you enjoy! ❤

Matsuda quit the Task Force the day after Aizawa and Mogi. Light bit back a smile as he thanked the idiot for all of his 'hard work'. Now there was just his father to deal with and he had a feeling he would be the most difficult of all. L was supportive of his decision to step down from the Kira case but his father wasn't. He drafted a formal resignation from the Kira case to send to Interpol. He'd wasted a week pretending to be upset and guilty, soaking up L's sweet concern, before he'd set up this meeting with his father. 

"Dad, have you considered how much of a waste of time and energy it's going to be?" Light asked as they sat down for breakfast together. "Kira's powers transfer from one person to another. We can't catch smoke! I want to help in cases we can solve, not waste my time and energy on something far above most human comprehension"

L smiled at Light proudly. "I've agreed to help Light solve some of his cases, Yagami-San, and I think he is right. Misa Amane is dead yet the killings continue. I believe the only thing we can do is cut our losses and accept this case cannot be solved"

"Ryuzaki, you were _killed_ by Kira. I thought you more than anyone would understand the importance of never giving up-"

"I understand the pointlessness in wasting our time, Yagami-San" L cut in sharply. "The Kira who killed me is dead. Another has taken her place. Kira's powers come from Shinigami. They are not of this world, surely you can understand why Light has made this decision?"

Father and son locked eyes. "I will never give up" Souichiro finally replied. "I will be returning to work as Chief of Police and stating I wish to continue the Kira investigation privately"

Light dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I hope to work with you on other cases, Dad. Ryuu and I have decided we will be moving back to the HQ and setting our base of operations there"

Sachiko glanced between them worriedly. She thought it was still too soon for Ryuzaki to be making such plans and would have preferred to keep him at home with her. Still… he was Light's boyfriend and she had to trust that Light knew what was best for him. She'd just have to come to the HQ with plenty of home cooked meals to check on the boys. 

"Anyway" Light cleared his throat, "We both appreciate everything the Task Force has done, and if another agency takes up the Kira case we will be happy to assist by handing over any information needed. Can you pass me the coffee, Darling?"

L smiled at the affectionate name and handed Light the coffee pot. Light was so poised now. For a few days after Misa's death he was distraught and racked with guilt. Thankfully his Light was strong and resilient. 

Breakfast was a somewhat strained affair, but Sachiko did her best to show her support to Light and Ryuzaki. "And you promise you will keep in touch regularly? L or not I want to make sure my boys are safe" Sachiko ruffled L's messy black hair and L smiled brightly at her. 

"We will, I promise"

From what he had managed to piece together about his 'old life' he was an orphan who didn't have many people he could turn to. L was grateful that in this new one he had Light and Sachiko. He didn't feel that bitter pang of loneliness anymore, and although he would never say it out loud that _was_ something worth dying for… 

*******************

Light sighed in satisfaction as he looked around the main hub of HQ. Just as he'd always dreamed he now had the base, the contacts and the technology needed to reach out to everyone on the planet. Having L as his loyal consort would be the icing on the cake. He would work on it, and with time, he was certain his softer, sweeter L would come around to his way of thinking. 

"Light, there are so many rooms here!" L's eyes were huge with excitement, "How do we decide where to sleep?"

"We're sleeping in the penthouse suite, Baby" Light pecked L's lips. _'Your old rooms. The rooms we had to live in when we were chained together in a different life'_

"Okay" L smiled and pulled Light into his arms. "Thank you, Light. I'm so proud of you"

Light smiled into L's shoulder. "And I'm proud of you, Sweetheart. In your old life we talked about working together and making the world a better place. We can do that now"

Ryuk watched the pair embrace and rolled his eyes. Light's manipulation of L was funny and all but it seemed so easy. He sort of missed the old L Lawliet. He would have been analysing every single word Light said and digging out the lies. This new L reminded him a little of Misa. L's devotion to Light and his ability to look past his flaws were the same as the blonde idol possessed. 

"How about we have an early night?" Light whispered, teeth nibbling the delicate shell of L's ear. "We can order in and…" a slow lick, "Try out our new bed"

L shivered in his arms. "Sounds good to me"

"Oh boy" Ryuk snorted. "Guess I'll wander around and find something to do. Heh while you find someone to do, HyukHyuk!"

Light pulled L in for a kiss and discreetly signed for Ryuk to fuck off. Giggling like a pair of lovesick teenagers, they tugged off their clothes as they went. They kissed passionately in the lift, mouths locked together as Light pushed L against the mirror. L groaned into the kiss when he felt how hard Light was for him. "Light, I want you!" L whined into Light's mouth. 

"I know, Sweetheart. You can feel how badly I want you, can't you? You can feel how hard you make me?"

L shuddered and nodded his head. He wanted to surrender to Light. Wanted to feel the handsome man inside him and filling up his senses. Light was everything and the longer he stared into those fiery amber eyes the harder he fell. 

By the time they reached the penthouse suit they were both ravenous with desire for one another. Light's cock was flushed red and weeping and when he tugged off his slacks L sank to his knees to take it into his mouth. Light groaned and leaned back against the door, his hips jerking as L expertly sucked him down to the root. 

"Oh, _fuck_, Baby" Light whispered, eyes closing as he clutched gently at L's hair. "You're so good. So good for me"

L felt a thrill shoot through him at the praise and began to bob his head slowly, luxuriating in the feeling of that heavy cock sliding against his tongue. Light's breathing grew heavier and he was rocking his hips back and forth, sliding his cock as far as it would go. "Baby! Fuck!" Light cursed as L suddenly backed off to tongue his slit. He shuddered as more precome dribbled out of him, scooped up by L's talented tongue. If he let L continue for too much longer he knew he was going to shoot. He could feel the burning coil in his belly and his balls were already throbbing for release. Gently, he pushed L away from him. "That was amazing, Baby, but I want to make love to you. I want to come inside you"

L wiped his mouth and nodded eagerly, wavering on his feet as Light helped him to stand. He felt dizzy with desire and his own arousal throbbed demandingly between his legs. 

Light walked him backwards towards the bed. He pushed L down and smiled at the cute little giggle L made. He crawled on top of him and pressed their weeping cocks together. 

"Mmm, Light" L arched up, pressing his cock harder against Light's. "I want you"

Light smiled slowly, admiring how gorgeous those lust-blown eyes were, before he leaned in for a slow, deep kiss that made L's toes curl. Somewhere along the line he found some lube stashed under the pillows. Light slicked his fingers up and deepened the kiss to distract L. He folded L's body in half and circled the tight, furled skin of his entrance. L responded by kissing harder, making it clear what he wanted. 

Light pressed a finger inside, blown away by how hot and tight L always was. He prepared L thoroughly but quickly, his impatience burning him up along with those breathy moans of his name. 

"Oh! Li-light! There!" L suddenly spasmed, precome dribbling out of his cock as Light pressed against his prostate. "Aaah! No more! I'm gonna come!"

Light chuckled at how adorable L sounded and diligently aimed for that spot until L was writhing and panting beneath him. "I want you to come, Baby, it makes you relaxed" Light purred as L's whines increased in urgency. "Be a good boy for me and come all over that pretty belly of yours"

L obeyed instantly, his face twisting with pleasure as arched and came, his cock spurting pearly rivulets of white all over his trembling belly. 

"Beautiful" Light praised, unable to keep his eyes off the sight of a groaning and trembling L. It had never been like this before. Yes L had been sexually submissive to him but there had always been a flash of challenge in those dark eyes. L submitted to him because he was analysing him the entire time. Now L was giving himself to him completely it was mind blowing. The more he praised L the sweeter and more submissive he seemed to become. Light grinned and whispered sweet words of praise over and over until L finally sank back onto the bed, chest heaving with effort. 

"Oh god" L stuttered, gasping for breath as his heart raced. He managed to crack open an eye and watched, red-faced, as Light scooped up some of his come with a finger and licked it off. "Fuck" L whimpered, spent cock twitching as he watched Light clean him off. 

"You taste delicious" Light purred, his burning eyes making L's stomach flip. "Do you need time to recover?" He asked, noticing L was still shivering with aftershocks. 

L quickly shook his head. He wanted Light inside him as soon as possible. 

"Hm. Role onto your front, Ryuu" Light shifted to allow L to move. He watched the play of muscles across L's back as he promptly rolled onto his belly, his sensitive cock rubbing against the silken sheets and making him squirm. "Perfect" Light praised. He grabbed a soft, silk pillow and pushed it under L's hips. Like a doll, L lay pliantly as he let Light arrange him just as he wanted. "Beautiful" Light smiled in satisfaction. He'd parted L's legs and the sight of that perfect ass and the small hole peeking from between his cheeks made him throb with desire. 

"Fuck me, Light. Please" L begged shamelessly as he shifted his hips restlessly. "I need you inside me"

Light could hardly refuse that could he? He slicked himself up and removed his fingers, his body trembling with anticipation. He'd make L solely dependent on him. He already had a plan to introduce L to the idea of him using the Death Note as well. 

But that could wait until tomorrow. Right now he planned on enjoying his evening in his headquarters and in L's body. 

He pushed inside with one smooth thrust, delighting in the way L clamped down around him and cried out his name in passion. 

Light kept a slow, measured pace until L was writhing and lifting his hips to meet his thrusts. "Do you want it harder, Baby?" Light breathed into L's ear before he worried the lobe between his teeth. "Tell me what you want"

"Oooh. Harder. Faster. Light!"

Light reared back and pulled L up onto his knees, that gorgeous ass up in the air where he had a perfect view of his cock sinking in and out of L's hole. His blood pressure skyrocketed and his hips slammed forward, his breath catching harshly in his throat as he began to fuck L with urgency. 

"Yes! There! Light!" L was clawing at the sheets, his back in a perfect arch as Light pounded his prostate. "Light! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Spurred on by L's raptouress cries, Light grit his teeth and went for it, the bed shaking and rocking with the force of his thrusts. "L! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come in you, Baby!"

L felt Light seize against him and let out a loud moan as the cock impaling him began to spurt. "Yes! Oh god" L strained to feel every single jet inside him before he collapsed forward, his pleasure tipping over into boiling point. He grabbed his cock and jerked himself off harshly as he felt Light's last trembling thrusts inside him. 

"Come all over the bed!" Light growled into L's ear, his hips still snapping, "So fucking gorgeous!"

Perhaps it was the praise or the pleasure, but L blacked out. When he came around it was to Light gently stroking his hair. 

"Mmm… love you" L slurred sleepily. "So glad you're mine"

Light breathed in the scent of fresh sweat and cherry shampoo as he pulled L closer. "Me too, Ryuu"

*******************

The next day Light suggested a walk in the park. It was blustery and not really a day suited to walking around but L agreed with a sweet smile. He clutched at Light's hand as Light led him to the park, occasionally glancing at his watch. 

Moto Itashi was due to arrive in seven minutes. Light would go and purchase himself and L a coffee and while he was gone the sleazy businessman would try and solicit the dark haired young man on a park bench, his darling L. He'd drag L off with him at knifepoint and like a knight in shining armor, Light would arrive just in the nick of time to pretend to write the man's name down. 

L would see for himself how the Death Note could be used for good and to protect people. It would be another rung on the ladder to getting L to accept him as Kira. 

"Why don't you wait for me here and I'll go and grab us some coffee?" Light smiled sweetly at L, ignoring Ryuk's amused sniggers. 

A brief flash of panic coloured L's face. He didn't like being left alone. "O-okay, but you won't be long, will you?"

"No, Baby, five minutes max. If they have cake I'll get us some" Light dropped a kiss to L's hair and happily strolled away to the small cafe around the corner. From the corner of his eye he spotted Itashi lingering near the pond, his vacant eyes fixed on L. 

Perfect. 

L huddled in his coat and found himself questioning just why Light wanted to go out on such a bitterly cold day. The park was deserted, which was nice and he supposed it was rather pretty. He chided himself for being moody and admired the ducks waddling around on the grass. Perhaps he'd feed them a bit of cake when Light got back? His stomach dropped as he spotted a scruffy, middle aged man walk straight towards him. 

_'Oh no. Please don't try and talk to me!'_ L thought, his uneasyness growing as the man's lips parted in an ugly, gap-toothed smile. 

"Hello, Pretty, what are you doing sat there by yourself?"

L swallowed thickly, eyes darting to the entrance of the cafe, just visible around the corner of the path. "I… I'm waiting for someone" 

"And he's arrived!" Itashi grinned and L swallowed back a wave of revulsion. The man's breath stank. 

"I'm waiting for my _Boyfriend_" L hastily corrected, inching away as Itashi sat down and invaded his personal space. 

"I thought you had that look about you, sweet little faggot. How about you and I have some fun of our own? You look like you need a man's cock, not your little boyfriend's"

L blanched and turned white. He bolted upright and was about to turn and run for the cafe when he was pulled backwards. He stumbled and froze in panic as he felt the kiss of cold steel against his throat. 

"Not so fast, boy. I wasn't _asking_. Walk calmly towards the pavilion"

L felt cold sweat trickle down his spine as he forced one foot in front of the other. He couldn't help but whimper as he felt the man's hardness press against his ass. He wasn't sure which was worse, the feeling of the disgusting old man's cock pressing against him or the blade against his throat. 

"Please, I won't tell anyone just please let me go!" L pleaded, calculating if he had the chance to land a kick or a punch to free himself. A strong arm tightened around his waist and he wilted. No chance now. He'd botched it. 

"You won't be telling anyone anyway!" Itashi dragged L the last few metres to the pavilion and behind a thick bush. "Get on your knees and suck my cock. If you don't I'll cut yours off, faggot!"

L's vision swam with tears as he began to shake. Where was Light?! With trembling hands, he reached for the man's zipper. The smell that assaulted him as he freed the man's warty, mishapen dick made him heave. 

_'I can't do this! I can't do it. Where's Light? Oh fuck, I can't die. Not now! Not again-_' L lost himself to sheer panic as the man smeared his lips with the tip of his cock. 

"Open up, Baby!"

And then suddenly the man pitched forward, his face contorted with pain. L scrambled away from him and watched with wide eyes as he began to writhe on the ground. His face turned purple and L knew the man was having a heart attack. 

And then Light was there, a small slip of paper in his hand and a blazing fire in his eyes. 

"L! Are you alright?!"

L reeled, his heart hammering against his chest as he realised what had happened. 

Light had written the man's name down. 

"Light…" L wavered on his feet as Light pulled him up. He stared into Light's eyes, trying to understand just who this person was. 

"I had to, Babe. I've… I've been keeping a slip of it with me just in case" Light's eyes flooded with tears. "I couldn't risk loosing you! Not again! Please don't look at me like that…"

L crumpled and flung himself into Light's shoulder. "I'm sorry! I love you! You saved me"

Light stroked L's back as he sobbed into his shoulder. "Do you hate me for using it, Ryuu? Because I'd use it a thousand times over to keep you safe"

L sniffed loudly and pulled away to look at those earnest Amber eyes. "I don't hate you, Lig ht. I couldn't hate you. Thank you for saving me, Love…"

Light encircled L with his arms and smiled down at Itashi's purple faced, bug-eyed corpse. 

_'Just as planned…'_


	8. Sweet machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L settle into HQ after the attack and Light proposes setting up a new team to tackle cases and further his hold as Kira, his own supporters, Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎉🎉 An update! Finally! 🎉🎉

As expected, L became increasingly clingy and dependent after the assault. Light was careful to be sympathetic and nurturing without being coddling. He needed L to make the association of the Death Note being a good thing gradually, and on his own. Therefore he told him he'd locked the notebook away and had taken a slip of paper with him 'just in case'. 

"Light?"

Light turned to L with a patient smile, "Yes, Love?"

"Do you regret killing that man?" L asked quietly, all big gray eyes as he gnawed on his thumb. 

"No, I don't. He was going to hurt you and I fortunately happened to know who he was. He was a low-life who assaulted a boy in that very park a few years ago. Dad told me about him and how he'd bought his way out of jail time. I'm sorry if it troubles you, Ryuu, but I couldn't risk losing you again" Light left his desk and went to sit next to L. "If it was me would you do the same?"

"Of _course_ I would! I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound bitter. I'm glad you did what you did. I was just wondering if it made you feel any different now that you've used the source of Kira's power"

Light examined L's face, wondering just how much he should say at this point. "It made me feel good to know I could protect you. Maybe that is how Kira began. Maybe they wanted to protect someone they love"

"Hoho, easy, Lighto, you'll make me cry" Ryuk snorted in amusement. 

"Maybe…" L bit his lip, eyes searching Light's. "I just… I'm just worried about you, that's all"

Light folded L in his arms and stroked his back soothingly. "It will be alright, Baby, I promise. We have other cases to work on now. Let's make a difference together"

That seemed to be the push L needed. He might not want to have the title and responsibilities of 'L' anymore but he still wanted to solve cases with Light. He still wanted to make a difference. "We have something of a backlog" L pointed out wryly as he looked over at their brimming load of case files. 

"Yeah, but we still have some settling in to do. Let's worry about case work tomorrow" Light leaned in for a kiss, "Plus, I've been thinking about creating a new team. Kiyomi Takada is an influential media personality and Teru Mikami is a criminal prosecutor. I don't want to spend every waking minute solving cases as L. I want time to be with you as well. What do you think?"

L tilted his head, a small frown on his face. He recognized those names vaguely. He couldn't think where he'd heard them before though. Still, if Light felt he needed a team and trusted them then he was all for it. He didn't want Light to be overwhelmed with case work like he had been in his old life. "I think it's a good idea, spread the burden a little bit" L agreed easily, "I assume you are confident in their abilities?"

_'I am. And their loyalty to Kira_' Light simply smiled and stroked a black bang out of L's face. "Yes," he finally replied, "But they are second to you, Sweetheart. I know you don't want to be 'L' anymore and I respect that, but I won't have them overtaking you either. As far as I'm concerned it's me and you against the world"

L's sweet smile made Light's heart ache and he couldn't resist pulling L into his arms and kissing his hair. To him, that was how it was always meant to be. L and Kira together not at odds. Thanks to his gamble and their soulbond that beautiful fantasy was now a reality. 

"Light, can we…" L blushed shyly and Light chuckled, delighted at L's modesty. 

"Can we what?" He teased, gently tugging on L's lower lip with his teeth. 

"Can we go to bed and cuddle?"

_'Oh fuck that's adorable'_ "_Just_ cuddle?" Light arched a brow, captivated by the pale pink flush across L's cheeks. 

"No…" L sounded quite playful and Light pulled him close, one hand squeezing his ass and the other running through his hair. This sweet, shy and submissive L was everything he ever wanted. L still had his intelligence, still had his brilliance, but it was now his to command. 

'I don't care what happens, the deal I made with Ryuk was worth it. I'd make it a thousand times over' Light thought as he lost himself in kissing those sweet lips. 

Ryuk groaned theatrically. "All you ever want to do is hump these days, Light. Yeesh. I can't wait for specs and stoneface to get here. Maybe things will be more interesting then"

Light cracked open an eye, still kissing L hard and pointed to the fruit bowl in the corner. Ryuk dashed over to it and Light closed his eyes, moaning as L's talented tongue twirled around his. Ryuk could have his apples. He was busy. 

And was it any wonder all he wanted to do was 'hump?' all the time? L was warm and real in his arms and all Light wanted to do was drown in him. 

Light kissed L all the way to the lift and they stumbled inside, giggling like a pair of teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off one another. Light felt like he was living in a dream. He'd disposed of the Task Force and Misa and had the power he'd always wanted. Sweetest of all, he had L. 

"I love you" L sighed, gazing up adoringly at Light as they waited for the lift to reach the penthouse. "Thank you for saving me, Light"

"Always, Ryuu. We're soulmates, you know" Light stroked a finger down one sharp cheekbone. 

"We are?"

"Yes" Light kissed L's nose. "Even death couldn't part us. If that doesn't make his soulmates then I don't know what would" 

The lift came to a stop and they hurried to their suite. Light wasted no time in yanking off his tie and popping the buttons on his shirt. Half-dressed and ravenous for one another, they tumbled onto the bed and made quick work of shedding the rest of their clothes. 

Ryuk would have to spend the rest of the afternoon entertaining himself, Light decided as L scooted between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. He had far more important things to think off. 

L bobbed his head slowly and Light let out a soft groan, head falling back against the pillows. He reached one hand to tangle in L's hair and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the pleasure L lathered him with. 

His cock throbbed with urgency and soon Light began to cant his hips, gently sliding himself in and out of L's mouth. 

"Ugh… so good, Baby" Light praised, toes curling as the wet, slurping sounds drifted to his ears. L seemed to be enjoying himself, his eyes closed in contentment as he worked Light towards a slow but satisfying release. "Ah fuck, _yes_!" Light hissed, back arching of its own accord as L ran his tongue back and forth over his weeping slit. L moaned at the taste of precome flooding his mouth and lapped harder, eager to taste more. "Gonna make me come, Ryuu!" Light panted, his head tossing as he felt L grip the base of his cock and pump it in time with the bobs of his head. 

Light shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him. He curled his fingers in L's hair and shot his load down his throat, endless praise babbling from his mouth as he drowned in sheer pleasure. 

An eternity later, L slid his mouth from him and scooted up the bed to nuzzle against his side. Light could feel how hard he was and despite his spent lethargy, reached for his cock and began to stroke it. 

"Light!" L shuddered against him, hips bucking and eyes closing as he felt pleasure flare through him. "More. please…"

"I've got you, Baby" Light moaned, spent cock twitching at L's reaction to his touch. He tugged L's leg over his body and worked his hand faster, delighting in the eager moans and pants L was making into his ear. 

"Gonna come!" L whined as Light thumbed over his slit to smear precome over his length. Light responded by stroking faster, loving the way L whined and thrusted his cock into his fist. "I'm coming!" L rasped, fucking urgently into Light's hand. 

Light applied a little more pressure, eyes glued to the glistening tip of L's dick as it glided back and forth through the tight channel of his fist. 

"Light! Light!" L chanted, hips bucking and body squirming as Light expertly stroked him to climax. Light bit down on L's neck as L tensed and groaned against him. The feeling of L's hot come against his stomach made Light shiver and he knew they were definitely in for a long afternoon. 

L slumped against him, panting heavily, and Light kissed his hair. "Have a cat nap, Baby, I'm not done with you yet"

L mumbled sleepily, pressing closer to Light instinctively. "Love you…"

"Love you too, my L" Light yawned and decided a nap wouldn't hurt him either. 

After all, they had all the time in the world… 


	9. Neccessary Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L feels insecure when he meets Light's new team and when the Yagami's visit HQ, Sachiko realises something deeply disturbing about her son. Light takes action and makes yet another sacrifice for his ambitions (and his love for L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see this coming?! 😭😭😭

L's first impression of Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami was of how polished and professional they seemed. Kiyomi could have easily been a model with that stylish pixie cut and those ice blue eyes of her. The way she held herself spoke of a regal, graceful bearing. He couldn't help but feel threatened by her, especially since Matsuda had let something slip. Light used to  _ date _ her in high school. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki" Kiyomi held out a slender hand. L took it in his own and noted how soft it was. He couldn't blame Light for having been attracted to her. She had looks, intelligence and grace. She was the whole package… 

"And you" L mumbled, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as Light smiled at his old flame. He let her hand drop and turned to look at Mikami. Another stunning creature. 

"And this is Teru Mikami. He's a criminal prosecutor" Light gestured to the tall, slim, green-eyed man. 

"Nice to meet you" Mikami offered a bow of his head. Startled by the abrupt change in greetings, L returned the bow, dropping his hand. 

"Ryuzaki, as you know, was killed by Kira" Light began smoothly, "But somehow he was brought back. He also used to be L but has since resigned. Although I am the new L his word is as good as mine. I want you to remember that"

Kiyomi and Mikami shared a secretive smile. Of course they knew all about L Lawliet and their Kami's love for him. "Of course" Kiyomi answered sweetly, "I have the utmost respect for you, Ryuzaki"

L frowned but didn't reply. He didn't know these people and as far as he was concerned the respect they had for him belonged to a dead man. Nor that he particularly cared about that. His main concern was keeping Kiyomi as far away from Light as physically possible.  _ 'I wonder if I was always so insecure. I have a feeling I wasn _ ' _ t' _

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Light noticed the little frown on L's face and felt his heart ache. He didn't want L to feel bad. 

"Nothing" L excused, berating himself for his clinginess. "I'm sorry, I just have a headache, that's all"

Light wasn't convinced but he had no time to press the issue when a security alert showed his mother, father and sister waiting outside to visit. 

L perked up at the sight of Sachiko and the bag tucked under her arm. He hoped she'd made some more of her delicious Mochi! 

"Come on up" Light buzzed them in and smiled at L's sudden shift of mood. He was glad L liked his mother so much. His mother liked to nurture and that was exactly what L needed to build him up again. 

"Darlings!" Sachiko rushed towards them, a bright smile on her face. "I've been so worried about you. How are you settling in? Is there anything you need from home?"

Light chuckled softly, his mother never changed. "We're good thanks, Mum"

Sachiko fussed over L, complementing the colour in his cheeks and the few lbs he'd managed to gain as Light chatted to his dad. He was interested to see if Souichiro really had given up the hunt for Kira. 

"So, how's work, dad? I heard Matsuda and Aizawa are working in your department now"

Souichiro smiled thinly. "Yes, and Mogi has been promoted to deputy. I work with him most days. It's pleasant we have all managed to remain close after… well, the case fell through"

_ 'Ah. There it is. That didn't take much' _ Light smiled in understanding. "I know, Dad. I appreciate how frustrating it must be for you. It frustrates  _ me _ that Kira is still killing but Ryuu and I have a lot of new cases to handle. That is why I've brought Takada and Mikami on board to assist us"

As Souichiro made his introductions to the pair, Light glanced around for L and spotted him sitting on the sofa with his mother. They were murmuring quietly together in an intimate way. Light turned his head to Ryuk. 

"Seriously?"

Light replied by tapping three fingers against his thigh. 

"Well. I mean, for  _ three _ apples…" Ryuk practically ran over to L and Sachiko to eavesdrop. 

The Shinigami rolled his eyes as he heard L mumble about feeling insecure around Takada and asking Sachiko how long they had dated for. 

_ 'Yeesh, humans and their stupid problems'  _ Ryuk thought, unable to quite grasp why having stoneface around would upset L so much. Obviously he hadn't known Light when he 'dated' her, but he doubted there was any real feelings going on. The fact that Light was capable of showing love, let alone to  _ L _ of all people, had been a huge surprise to Ryuk in the first place. 

Ryuk returned to Light for his payment. "He's feeling threatened by Takada. Knows you used to date her. Poor dear's all insecure" Ryuk simpered. "Now where's the apples?"

Light frowned, irritated L had found that out. He knew the source without question. Matsuda. "Kitchen table. Disable the cameras" Light whispered before walking over to L and his mother. He'd prove to L he was the only one he was interested in "Alright, Love?" Light cooed as he sat down next to L and took his hand in his. L's eyes shifted guiltily to the floor. 

"He's fine. Just a little… Anxious" Sachiko shot L an understanding look. "You didn't tell him Takada was an ex of yours" her tone was mildly accusing. Light  _ knew _ how sensitive Ryuzaki was! Why was it she felt Light was hiding something... 

L cringed as she went right to the point. He was hoping he could have just had a quiet word with Light to reassure himself that their past relationship wasn't the reason Light had brought her on board. 

"Oh!" L widened his eyes innocently. "God, you're right. I'm so sorry, Baby, I…Well, I hadn't even thought of that. Please don't feel insecure about her. We literally dated a month" Light squeezed L's hand. "I like and admire her but she isn't my soul mate. She's nothing compared to you, my Ryuu. Not even in the same league"

L smiled shyly, cheeks heating up at the sweet compliment. He'd needed to hear that, and Light seemed genuine in his surprise when Sachiko had mentioned it. Light had so much on his mind with taking over the role of L, not to mention looking after him, was it any wonder he'd forgotten to mention it? "I'm sorry, Light, I shouldn't be feeling this way"

"Of course you should" Sachiko butted in, a fierce lioness protecting her adopted cub, "Light should have told you. I understand things are busy with your little… organisation, but it wouldn't have hurt to have spoken to him about your past  _ before _ you brought her here, Light"

Light had to try very hard indeed not to laugh in her face. His 'little organization' where he could mobilize every single police force and law enforcement agency on the planet?  _ 'Oh, mum, you really do have no idea. I'll play the obedient son role for a little while longer, but soon you're going to realize exactly who I am. I am god!' _

"Yes, well, as I've already  _ said, _ I am sorry" Light replied a little curtly, letting his mother know he didn't appreciate her tone or her manner of phrasing his position as L. L looked between them awkwardly, picking up on the tension and wishing there was something he could do to stop it. "If you'll excuse me. I actually have important things I need to do" Light added waspishly Sachiko's eyes widened at her son's cheek before she turned her head away. Obviously she'd insulted him but she couldn't help but be a little surprised at the attitude. Light had  _ never _ spoken to her like that before. He'd changed from the kind, deferential boy she'd once known. He seemed to have a purpose now, a grand one, and he seemed keenly aware of his own authority. 

_ 'It isn't just his position as 'L' that has changed him. He's been like this for a while now'  _ Sachiko pondered as Light returned to his father's side. 

"I feel terrible" L muttered as he wrung his hands nervously. "I don't like seeing you bite at one another like that. Especially over me"

"Hush, Dear, it's done now and I should imagine tensions are running a little high" Sachiko excused gently, but she let her gaze linger on Light. Something her husband had said floated to the front of her mind:

_ Ryuzaki believed wholeheartedly that Light was Kira. He said he matched the profile and there was a marked change in his character after the 1st killings had taken place. That was why Raye Penbar was assigned to tail him. Of course, Ryuzaki was being deceived. Misa Amane turned out to be the real Kira and had been controlling Light and using him… ' _

Now, if there was one thing Sachiko Yagami had it was a mother's intuition. She knew there was no way her son would, willingly or not, allow someone to use him. If he  _ had _ been controlled by Misa he certainly wouldn't be so comfortable talking about it. 

Suspicion dawned and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Was her boy Kira? 

******************

They had settled on a mass shooting coverup in Moscow. Light and L immediately suspected the coverup had been commissioned by the Russian Chief of Police. As Mikami and Takada worked on gathering the  _ obviously _ edited police files, L and Light sat side by side as they conducted their own research. 

Light smiled to himself as L muttered orders in Russian to conduct a series of searches. It was exactly like old times except L was playing the role of L.  _ He  _ had all the real power. 

"Light, I'm certain the officer I just spoke to is involved in this coverup. He sounded nervous as he spoke to me. Are you certain it's wise to arouse their suspicions before we've investigated thoroughly?"

"Yes. Because they are probably going to slip up in their scramble to cover their tracks. Trust me, Ryuu, I'm certain we'll crack this"

L smiled sweetly. "How could I not trust you?"

Mikami glanced away from the two and wrote down 'Petrov Novoitch' the man would commit suicide, spooked by the Intel that L was looking into the coverup. His laptop would be stolen and, naturally, L would intercept it. All the proof would be on that laptop and the case would be closed. His suicide would make the agencies involved in the coverup frantically communicate over what they considered was a secure network. His Kami would be able to pick it apart in seconds. 

"L, are you ready for me to make the statement to the Russian authorities?" Takada asked softly, her steely blue eyes fixed adoringly on her god. 

L scowled at that longing look and Light narrowed his eyes at her in warning. She lowered her gaze modestly. It wouldn't do to make her God's lover jealous. 

"Yes. Alert them all that I am looking into this and I suspect foul play. It will cause panic and, potentially, a slip up"

L personally felt it could go one of two ways. It  _ could  _ lead to errors that would secure prosecution but there was an equal risk of giving the guilty party a heads up and allowing them the opportunity to further cover their tracks. 

_ 'But I'm not L anymore. Light is and he knows what he's doing. He's probably already weighed up the risks and feels this is the way forward. I need to support him' _ L thought as he kept his mouth shut and nibbled on a cookie. It was odd, doing the kind of work he'd done in his past life. It didn't feel natural to him and yet he remembered investigative techniques effortlessly. 

He figured he would get used to it, in time. There was still much he was learning about himself and his place in the world. 

It was hardly an easy transition; being dead and then suddenly waking up! 

"Here, Darling"

L smiled as Light passed him a cup of coffee. "You okay?"

"Yes" L took Light's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'm very proud of you, Light, and so is your mother. Please try and smooth things over with her?"

_ 'My little peacemaker. Still, I will have to be cautious with mum. I didn't like the way she was looking at me earlier' _ Light forced himself to smile sweetly and promised that yes, he would smooth things over with his mother. 

As he walked away from L he let his face fall. What if she suspected him? 

No. She  _ did _ suspect him. He recognized that look in her eyes. It was the same look she'd always give him when he was a boy and used his 'frequent headaches' to get out of doing things he didn't want to do. 

She knew he'd been faking but she couldn't prove it. Sachiko Yagami was as much a detective as her husband was. She'd found out who Sayu's 'secret' boyfriend was in a matter of  _ hours _ . 

He'd  _ have _ to eliminate her… 

******************

Sachiko Yagami scoured every inch of Light's room. She wasn't an investigator but she was a mother, and to her that was pretty much the same thing. She found his stash of pristine (most likely hardly looked at) girly mags hidden in his shelves but barely gave them a second look. Light was gay. She had always known that. She knew it before Light did. 

A mother's intuition was rarely wrong. 

Which was why she was lingering in Light's room; because she knew there was something to be discovered here. She felt  _ compelled _ to search. She'd spoken at length with Souichiro, argued with him even, and discovered L had her home bugged during his investigation into the police's families. Light's bedroom had 64 cameras installed into it. 

_ 'He was so suspicious of him. My intuition is telling me he had a reason to be. Light has always been a quiet, secretive boy but…' _

Her eyes fell to Light's desk and she knelt before it. The drawer was locked but she'd learnt a few things as a teenager too. She pulled out her hairpin and picked the lock. At first there was nothing suspicious. A few pieces of paper. A ruler, a little trinket some girl had probably given him. 

But then she noticed the bottom of the drawer seemed slightly off… 

She squinted at the small hole in the middle of the drawer and pushed. A scream tore through her throat as flames burst into her face. The force of it knocked her onto her back. She was dead before her head hit the floor, wide eyes scorched and unseeing as they stared at nothing. 

Downstairs, Souichiro Yagami lay dead on the kitchen floor, his cigarette dangling limply from his hand. Flames crept throughout the house, devouring everything in their path. Sayu Yagami would never wake up. The smoke would take her, painlessly, in her sleep. 

That was the only amount of mercy Light Yagami could afford. His parent's suspicion was reason enough to kill them, no matter how painful that was, but his sister was innocent. She was just one of the many sacrifices he had made on his journey to cleanse the world and bring about his vision 

He wiped his eyes and looked at L sleeping so sweetly beside him. L and his mother had become close and had developed a bond. He couldn't risk his mother's suspicion influencing L. He  _ wouldn't  _ lose his sweet, submissive Ryuu. He'd rather die before that happened. He'd risked everything to get him back and he'd do whatever it took to keep him. 

Light swallowed thickly and looked down at the three names he had secretly feared he would one day have to write.  _ 'Yes, I'd do anything. Even kill my family' _

Sachiko Yagami. 

Souichiro Yagami. 

Sayu Yagami. 

"I'm sorry" Light whispered softly as the tears splattered onto the pages of his Death Note. "I am so sorry"

Blissfully unaware of Light's torment, L shifted onto his side and sighed contentedly in his sleep. 

_ 'I will blame their deaths on a freak accident but I will also start to carry the Death Note with me. L will think it's a reaction to the trauma. Over time I will work on getting him used to me 'having' to write down names' _

Light slipped out of bed and placed the Death Note back in his safe. 

"Light?" A sleepy voice called out in the darkness. 

Light wiped at his eyes once more and turned to L with a soft smile. "Just getting some water, Love"

"Mm okay…" L settled at once, satisfied Light wasn't going too far. 

Light gently closed the bedroom door behind him, L's soft snores reaching his ears. He needed to compose himself before the morning came. He went to the roof and stared out at the flickering lights of Tokyo. In the distance an orange glow caught his eye. 

It was his childhood home, his family, erupting into flames… 


	10. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light uses his families death and L's desire to comfort him to his advantage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Smacks Light over the nose with a newspaper* BAD, LIGHT! You do NOT use your parents death to further your agenda as Kira. NAUGHTY BOY! 😲

"Ryuu!"

L's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, instantly on alert by the  _ pain _ in Light's voice. "Light? What's wrong?" L asked at once, his stomach tightening in anxiety as he saw the silvery lines of dried tears on Light's face. 

"It's…" Light swallowed thickly. "It's my family, Baby… there was a house fire last night"

L felt his blood run cold. " _ No… _ " he whispered, even though he knew it was true. "They're okay, aren't they?" He croaked weakly. He hadn't known the Yagami's very long but he felt an affinity to them. Especially to Sachiko. She was good and kind and baked the best treats… 

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. They all died in the fire" Light dropped his head. "I got the phone call this morning"

L burst into tears and clutched at his head. How was that possible? Sachiko had just been here yesterday! He shuddered as he felt Light's arms wrap around him. Why was Light the one comforting him? "I'm so… so sorry!" L clutched Light tightly. "They didn't deserve to die like that. Oh god, Light, I'm so sorry!"

Light wasn't faking the tears that rolled down his face as he nuzzled into L's shoulder. His breath hitched as he thought about how he would never see Sayu graduate or get married. 

"What if it wasn't an accident?" L whispered when their sobs quietened. "What if Kira got them?"

Light shook his head sadly. "It seems from early indications it  _ was _ an accident, Baby. My dad always got a little careless smoking when he was tired. We won't know for certain until a through investigation has taken place, but it seems like dad fell asleep holding a cigarette and… "

L's heart sank. The Yagami's deserved better than to have died in such a tragic way. 

"Come on. The Task Force are heading over to pay their respects to dad and my family" Light pulled himself away from L and rubbed their eyes. "I've got Takada and Mikami monitoring the case. I haven't the heart to look into it right now"

That was completely understandable. L decided he'd do his best to push aside his own grief and be there for Light. They dressed in silence and L followed Light downstairs to HQ. Takada and Mikami were already hard at work but their faces fell as they saw Light. 

Wisely, neither of them said anything other than murmered condolences. 

Light fixed himself a coffee as L hovered by his side, feeling utterly useless. How could he comfort Light when he had just lost everything he held dear to him? 

L was relieved when the ex-Kira Task Force members arrived. Matsuda's eyes were rimmed with red and even Aizawa looked pale and shaken. 

"Light… I'm so sorry for your loss" Matsuda bowed his head solemnly, "The chief was such an honoutable man. And your mother and sister…" he sniffed and Light gently patted his shoulder. 

"I know, Matsuda, I know. I'm still… I guess I'm in shock. I just can't believe they've  _ gone _ "

L entwined their fingers, needing to touch Light and remind him he wasn't alone. L was grieving with him and he'd be there for him. 

It was with a solemn air that the Ex Task Force members raised a toast to the Yagami's memory. Light's eyes were dry but L could see the pain in them. He decided he'd try and get Light to take a few days off from case work. He had Takafa and Mikami now, and he was happy to assist as well. Light needed time to mourn, not solve the problems of others. 

Mogi was a man of few words, but L was greatful when the large man voiced his opinion about Light taking some time off. 

"I can't" Light replied flatly, "The Russian case-"

"Baby,  _ please _ . You need time to adjust and grieve. You won't be able to focus on case work" L tugged on Light's sleeve as he pleaded his case and Light softened. He didn't want to worry his Ryuu. He'd just have to be sneaky and work around him. 

"Alright, Darling" Light squeezed L's hand. "I guess a few days wouldn't hurt. And you're right, I can't concentrate right now. I need to get to grips with the fact they're gone. Sort out their funerals…"

L smiled softly, relieved Light had listened to him. "I will help you in any way I can"

Matsuda smiled sadly at how sweet Ryuzaki was to Light. It was obvious he was head over heels for him and he felt guilty for thinking it, but he actually preferred this Ryuzaki. 

"L, I'm sorry to intrude" Takada strode over and handed him her laptop. "Petrov Novoitch has committed suicide. His laptop is missing from his hotel room and we've intercepted reports that he was feeling pressurized by your investigation. Mikami and I suspect there to be a huge spike in communication over their private network. Your orders?"

"Locate that missing laptop immediately and hack this supposedly secure network. Actually, Ryuzaki and I will deal with that. As soon as you secure evidence of the coverup issuena statement on my behalf and send out warrents for the perpertraitors arrests"

Aizawa nodded, pleased at the zeal and conviction the new L was showing. Even in his grief, he displayed a maturity far beyond his years and a passion for justice. It was admirable. 

"We can assist as well, why don't you and Ryuzaki have some time to yourselves?" Mogi asked quietly, eager to help. 

Light smiled, genuinely pleased at the Ex-Task Force rallying around to help him. 

No one suspected a thing, just as he'd planned. 

*******************

It didn't take them long to hack into the server and find  _ tons _ of evidence that led straight back to the Kremlin. Sensing Light's need for approval and reassurance, L praised his ingenuinty and intuition, earning himself a small smile from his lover. 

In between sorting out funeral arrangements, Light and L found the time to order a takeout and curl up together on the sofa in silent solidarity. Light was actually itching to write in his Death Note but L was being so sweet cuddling him he didn't have the heart to refuse his lovers efforts of comfort. It wasn't like he wasn't feeling sad or grieving because he was, but he was also  _ Kira _ and he had plans swirling around inside his head that he really needed to be focusing on. 

Light glanced down at L and kissed the top of his head. No time like the present. "Baby, you awake?"

L's eyelids fluttered open obediantly. He'd been dozing off but was instantly alert at the sound of Light's voice. "Yeah"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Something I've decided since you're abduction in the park and my families death"

L sat up straight and fixed Light with an earnest expression. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

_ 'I must play up to my 'grief' '  _ Light reminded himself as he took L's hand in his own. "I've decided to carry the Death Note around with me. I lost you once, Ryuu, and then that terrible man tried to assault you in the park. And now my parents. I don't feel  _ safe _ anymore. I'm terrified of losing you again. You're all I have left and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I just want you to know that I would  _ never _ use it the way Misa did. I just want the security of knowing it's there and I can save you. I need that reassurance, Ryuu. Do you understand?"

L was silent for a moment, gray eyes large and distant as he stroked his thumb over the smooth, warm skin of Light's hand.  _ 'He's grieving and he needs comfort and reassurance. I can't say I'm happy that he wants to carry that cursed thing around with him but I know he wouldn't use it like the first Kira did. Light could never be like that. He probably thinks I'm going to disagree with him since he seemed anxious to tell me. I've got to show him I support him. He needs that now more than ever' _

L smiled at Light and lifted his hand to his lips to kiss it. "If that's what you need, Light, then I think it's a good idea. I know you wouldn't use it to kill innocents or even at all unless you really had to like in the park. I'm glad you told me about it, though, it was a bit of a shock last time"

Light simply smiled and pulled L into a hug. "I knew you'd understand. You're the only one who  _ can _ understand me, Ryuu. You're the only one left I care about and I will do  _ anything _ to keep you safe"

L didn't know it, but Light was already planning his next move. He was determined that by the end of the summer L would not only be comfortable with him using the Death Note, he would want to use it  _ himself _ . 


	11. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L celebrate their two month anniversary, L mumbles something in his sleep that catches Light's attention and Ryuk has an idea that leaves Light stunned at it's brilliance. Meanwhile, three clever boys make a discovery that sets them on the path to L...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Babies are here! *hugs Matt, Mello and Near*

He clasped L's wrists in his hands and pinned them above his head. He increased the power of his thrusts and L squirmed beneath him in pleasure. The sloppy noises of his cock sliding in and out of L's wet, well-used hole was driving him insane with desire and his muscles ached with fatigue but he couldn't stop. 

"More? Harder?" Light gasped, sweat trickling down his brow as he fucked into that gloriously tight body over and over. He'd been right. Fucking L really  _ was _ addictive. 

"Yes! More" L was gasping and shaking and Light was finding it difficult to hold back. They'd been making love most of the morning but their passion for one another was far from spent. 

Light snapped his hips, his breath panting and harsh in L's ears as he pounded into him. The bed creaked in protest but neither paid much attention. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh  _ god! There!" _ L screamed, body arching as Light hammered into his prostate. Light freed his wrists and L immediately clung to him, nails digging into Light's skin and driving him wild. "I'm gonna come!" L whimpered in warning. His cock was trapped between them and the friction, not to mention the pleasure of having his prostate so expertly hit on each inward lunge, was pushing him towards climax. 

Light husked out a groan of encouragement as he rutted wildly. He was so close as well. He wrapped L's legs around his waist and plunged in and out with all of his might. L sobbed out his name and came explosively between them, his come squelching between their chests as they continued to writhe against one another. Light found another blistering release and cried out brokenly as he came inside L for the third time that morning. 

"Ryuu! Oh,  _ fuck _ !" Light quivered in ecstasy as he emptied himself. His lungs were burning, his chest heaving and his heart racing but what a way to start the day! 

"Light" L moaned, his body twitching through the aftershocks as Light collapsed on top of him. "God, what was  _ that _ about? Not that I'm complaining!"

Light chuckled and lazily pressed a string of kisses to L's chest. "Guess I just wanted to celebrate 2 months of being together… again"

L's eyes widened. "Shit. I'm so  _ sorry _ I didn't realise-"

"Shh. I know, Darling, it's fine" Light soothed. "Maybe we could have a nice meal later to celebrate further?"

L nodded eagerly. "I will cook for you! I've been practicing. I can't make anything fancy but I think I'm pretty good at Carbonara now"

"Carbonara sounds lovely"

Light leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. He could taste sweat and sweetness on L's lips and even though he was sated to the point of exhaustion he was tempted to see if he could go again. 

_ 'Best not. I have plans for today. Not to mention my family's bodies are finally being released. I will have to ring the funeral director and get that done by the weekend…' _

Light smiled indulgently as he realised L had fallen asleep, lips still lax and parted to receive his kisses. 

Light gave one last little peck and moved quietly around the room gathering his clothes. He showered and dressed, L's soft, regular breathing a comforting background noise. 

Perhaps that was why it was so jarring when L began to mumble in his sleep. Light heard two distinct words that made his blood run cold.  _ Wammy's House _ . 

' _ Watari's real name was Quillish Wammy. Is he starting to remember or is this a product of his subconsciousness? I need to find out what Wammy's House is as soon as possible' _

Light sat on the bed and listened intently to L's sleepy ramblings. The topic of conversation soon moved on to himself and cake. Light smiled softly and got up. He'd leave L to his dreams and get Mikami and Takada on it as soon as possible. 

********************

Thousands of miles away, three boys were crowded around a computer. Their eagle eyes had spotted something that shouldn't have been possible. 

Their mentor, L, alive and well and walking around Shinjuku on a tall, auburn haired man's arm. Something hadn't sat right with them concerning L's death and now their suspicion had been confirmed. The man  _ wasn't  _ dead at all! 

"I don't understand" Matt murmured, green eyes narrowing in confusion. "Roger said-"

"Roger's full of shit" the Androgynous blonde teen snorted as he crunched on a bar of chocolate. "It's obvious what's happened. Either Kira didn't kill L or he faked his death. Cos  _ that's  _ L, plain as day"

"Mmhmm" Near dipped his head. "The thing is, if he  _ was _ alive it poses two serious questions. Firstly, there is someone acting as L. Roger assumed he'd chosen a successor in Japan and that may well be true. Their style is subtly different to  _ our _ L. If that's the case then why didn't he tell us we were dropped from the running? Secondally, supposing L has either changed his style or appointed a successor, why hasn't he contacted us?"

"Because… he either doesn't care about us anymore or he's somehow forgotten us" Matt mumbled thoughtfully. "My instincts are leaning towards the second option there"

"Mine too" Mello piped up. "Like, look at his face. It's  _ open _ . The way he's walking. He isn't slouching, he's smiling like an idiot and he's not glaring at anything. That ain't our L!"

"Precisely. I believe the reason L hasn't contacted us is because he doesn't remember us. We need to investigate the cause of L's memory loss and find out who the person acting as L is"

For once, Mello agreed readily enough with his arch-rival. "Where do we begin?"

"Isn't it obvious? Japan"

Matt and Mello looked at one another. They weren't even legally adults so travelling to Japan would be difficult. Not impossible though, and they didn't really mind breaking a few rules. In fact, Mello  _ loved _ it. 

"We just need to secure some fake id's and procure some money from Wammy's House funds" Near replied smartly, twiddling a curl of white hair around his finger. 

Again, Matt and Mello shared an astonished look. L had been right. It  _ was _ the quiet ones you had to watch out for… 

************************

It didn't take Light and his team long to unravel the mystery of 'Wammy's House'

Ryuk confirmed to Light L's murmerings had been the product of his deep subconscious and that there was no risk of his memories returning. That meant Light had the opportunity to engineer some for L to believe in… 

"All aliases" Takada confirmed as she handed Light the drawings of 'Mello', 'Matt' and 'Near'. From what I've been able to hack, it appears L was deciding between the three of them at the time of his death. I've also uncovered evidence that L was particularly close to these three boys. He viewed them as his  _ brothers _ "

Light nodded, mind racing with ideas as he gazed at the three young faces before them. L  _ would _ feel an affinity for them, albeit subconsciously, and they were three very important individuals. Having them on his side would be extremely productive but having them as enemies… Well, Light had a suspicion that would be  _ very  _ problematic. 

"Quillish Wammy founded the orphanage alongside Roger Ruvie" Takada continued. "His name is true. I've seen it. Perhaps we could implement Roger to aid us in the destruction of Wammy's House and L's heirs?"

Light smiled, impressed at her scheming. "Perhaps. For now, keep a very close eye on Wammy's House. It goes without saying L cannot know about any of this. Not until I want him too"

Mikami and Takada bowed their heads in assent to their god's wishes. 

Light felt restless as he left the room to go and find L. He had so many paths ahead of him, so many  _ options _ . The difficulty was in choosing one that worked best for himself and L… 

He found L curled up with a book and smiled at the sight of him. L hadn't felt like working today and Light didn't push him. L deserved the time to lose himself in a good book. God knows he hadn't been afforded it before. 

"Hey, Baby" Light cooed in greeting. L was still fresh and damp from a shower and he looked up at Light with a sweet smile. 

"Hey, Light, you okay?"

"Fine. Listen, I need to go out for a few hours. My families bodies are being released and I plan on going to the funeral home to get things sorted"

L nodded. "I'll just get dressed and-"

"No, Love, it's fine. Honestly. I'd rather you just relax and read your book. I won't be long and Takafa and Mikami are downstairs if you need anything, alright?"

L frowned. He  _ hated _ it when Light left. "Okay" he mumbled, shoulders dropping. 

"Shall I pick you up some of that strawberry shortcake you like on my way back?"

L perked up at that and nodded his head. "Yes please, Light. Thank you"

"Not a problem, Sweetheart. See you later" Light blew L a kiss before turning and quietly closing the bedroom door behind him. He lost his smile as Ryuk jumped out at him through the nearest wall. "What?"

"I've been thinking"

"Careful, Ryuk, you and thinking don't mix well" Light teased as the Shinigami followed him back downstairs. 

"Fine! I won't share my brainwave with you then. Jeez. You always used to bitch at me for not helping before and now when I  _ do _ offer to help you still bitch at me. Don't know why I bother!"

Light snickered at Ryuk's dramatics. ' _ I know why you bother. Apples.' _

"I'm listening" Light prompted as he pulled on his coat and scanned himself out of HQ. 

"You want Wammy's House shut down, right?"

"Obviously" Light drawled, wondering where this was going. 

"Haven't you considered your Ryuu is the key to doing that? All you'd have to do is forge some evidence and plant it there. He's an orphan, make it seem as though Watari killed his parents and abducted him"

Light's eyes widened in shock. It was a  _ brilliant _ plan, a masterful piece of play and it had come from  _ Ryuk?!  _

"See! Not just a pretty face" Ryuk grinned, shark-like teeth gleaming menacingly. 

"Why are you helping me, Ryuk?" Light got straight to the point, his voice hushed as they walked down the street. 

"Cos it's fun" Ryuk shrugged. "And cos I want apples. So, what do you think of my plan?"

Light smiled. "I think we'd best stop off at the greengrocers, Ryuk, because you have earned yourself a lot of apples…"

The Shinigami whooped and danced around, salivating at the thought of all the apples Light was going to buy him. Specs and Stoneface had been right (he may or may not have been eavesdropping on them) sometimes it really was good to lend a helping hand. They found joy in helping Kira achieve his vision of the new world and Ryuk found joy in apples and witnessing Light's schemes. 

It was a win/win! 

********************

The plan was well underway by the time Light sat down to dinner with L that night. Spaghetti Carbonara might be the only dish L could cook but it was absolutely delicious, and Light made sure to praise him often as they enjoyed their meal. 

"I'm glad you liked it" L smiled bashfully as Light cleared his plate. "I'm thinking about learning to cook other things. I've found I quite like cooking. It's relaxing"

"Then I think you should definitely go for it. I could even book you in for some cookery classes?" Light smiled and reached for L's hand. "I just want you to feel happy and secure, Baby. Whatever you need for that to happen is yours"

Ryuk rolled his eyes theatrically but Light, well used to Ryuk being a not-so-silent spectator, ignored him. 

"Really? Thank you, Light! Could I have them here with a tutor? I don't really want to leave HQ unless you're with me and I know you're busy with cases…"

"Of course. I'll look into it myself" Light promised sweetly. "Baby… I've been thinking. What with my parents death and all… can you remember yours? Can you remember anything about your old life?"

L frowned and took a sip of wine. "No. Nothing. Sometimes I get… I don't know, flashes I suppose. I can remember a big building with a cross and bells"

Light licked his lips, excitement tingling through him. "You mumbled something in your sleep the other day, Sweetheart, and I decided to try and see if I could help you regain some of your memories. You mumbled 'Wammy's House'"

L tilted his head. "Did I? Hmm. It sounds familiar but I can't really tell you why. What did you find out about it?"

Light produced a photo from his jacket pocket and passed it to L. 

"Surprise, Baby. I found your home!"

L stared at the picture with wide eyes. He  _ knew  _ it! He recognized the cross and the old greystone manor house! "My home?"

"Yes. It is an orphanage in Winchester, England. I've got Mikami and Takada looking into it but I'm certain it was where you grew up. The fact that you were talking about it in your sleep makes sense. Your home is buried within the deepest part of yourself" Light smiled as tears filled L's eyes. "I know how incomplete you feel, Baby, I just wanted to help. Should I have not?" Light asked, pretending to interpret L's tears as ones of sadness. 

L hastily rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Thank you  _ so _ much for doing this for me, Light. It feels good to know where I came from… you're so good to me. I really don't deserve you"

"Of course you do, my love. If you want… I could try and find out who your parents were. They're bound to have files, right? I just want you to have  _ something _ of your past, Ryuu"

"Light… that would be so wonderful!" L got up and pulled Light into a hug. "I'll help you search! We can search together!"

Light smiled into L's shoulder and kissed the sweet smelling skin. 

They'd search together, and what L would find would bring him one step closer to becoming what Light had always wanted him to be: 

Kira's right hand. 


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's manipulations move up a gear to secure what he wants : L to use the Death Note and accept him as Kira. Meanwhile, the trio move closer to finding L.

L paced HQ as he waited impatiently for Light's sources to come back to him with information regarding Wammy's House. Of course, he'd searched too but Light seemed oddly reluctant to let him delve too deep. 

_ 'It's almost like he's trying to protect me from something' _

"Ryuzaki, please sit down" Takada passed him a cup of tea, "I'm sure L's agents won't be much longer in sending their report"

L sat down on the couch and mumbled a thank you as he sipped his tea. It had been three days since Light had told him about Wammy's House and his curiosity was eating him up. Light had promised to send his agents to secure L's personal files and they should have been retrieved by now. 

_ 'Maybe I even have family of some kind? People I grew up with' _

The thought was comforting and L allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy that he did in fact have a family, even if they weren't related by blood, who cared for him. 

Light strolled into the room, fresh from his morning shower and positively glowing. L was struck by his beauty and smiled softly as Light encased his hand in his own. 

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Good morning, Takada-San, Mikami-San, has there been any developments on Wammy's House?"

It was a loaded question. Mikami swiftly pressed the execute key on his laptop and pretended to look surprised as photos of the documents Light had had forged and planted at Wammy's House appeared on his screen. "Well… yes, L-San, our agent has sent what he could find, however… I…" 

"What is it?" L asked, his stomach dropping as he picked up on the hesitant tone in Mikami's voice. "What have you found out? I need to know"

Light slowly turned the screen towards L. "My Darling… it appears you were not an orphan after all. Everyone who grew up at Wammy's House was an orphan by  _ design _ "

L wavered on his feet as he read a copy of a private correspondence between Roger Ruvie and Quillish Wammy. In it, both men alluded to killing the parents of 'talented' orphans to transfer them to Wammy's House. L Lawliet's mother and father, Annabelle and Richard Lawliet had been amongst them. 

"Annabelle…" L whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "Her name was Annabelle?" He couldn't remember his mother but it felt monumental to at least know her name. It felt  _ real _ . 

"I'm so sorry, Love" Light sighed as he pulled L into his arms. "We need to launch a full investigation into Wammy's House immediately. If this is the truth then we are looking at countless hundreds of murders and the children currently staying there deserve justice. As do you"

"Light, I want you to rescue those children" L's voice trembled with fury. "I want Roger's name written down!"

_ 'There it is. So vengeful! Well done, L, you're finally getting there' _ Light closed his eyes and took a moment to relish his victory. He'd been working towards this for  _ months _ now and it felt so sweet to hear those words from L. 

"Of course, Darling. We'll write his name as soon as possible" Light soothed. "We need to gather our evidence first. Please be patient, it will be worth it"

L sighed but nodded his head. The funeral was tomorrow and Light had so much on his mind already without this. "You don't think badly of me for wanting to use it, do you?"

Takada looked down with a small smile as Light reassured L that he had every right to want to use it. 

They spent the remainder of the afternoon combing over 'evidence' that showed just how corrupt and cruel Quillish Wammy and Roger Ruvie truly were. L was seething by the end of it all. There was nothing he could do about Watari. The man was dead, but Roger? He'd make that man die  _ screaming _ . 

Takada put her foot in it when she mentioned destroying the orphanage and L practically bit her head off for it. "That is their  _ home,  _ Takada-San, regardless of how they got there. You can't just destroy it! It needs to be protected and for new management to take over so the children can thrive. Please, Light, tell me you won't have it shut down"

Light nodded and stroked L's arm. "I swear to you I will protect it. I will launch an official enquiry as soon as we've got Roger Ruvie in our custody. To do so beforehand would give him the opportunity to escape"

"Thank you. I'd like some time alone now" L whispered, his heart heavy with betrayal. He turned away from Light and quietly left the room. Light sighed as he watched him go. It wasn't that he  _ liked _ seeing L in pain. He didn't. But he knew it was necessary. 

"Kami?" Takada asked as she spotted the upset look in Light's face. 

"I'm fine. I just don't like seeing him upset. Make no move to destroy Wammy's it would only upset him further. Look into getting a warrant but do  _ not _ issue it until I say so"

Mikami and Takada nodded and Light left them to their work. He wanted to comfort L but he understood he needed time and space to absorb the bombshell of his parents 'death' 

_ 'I'll give him an hour and bring him some tea and cake. Actually, I think I'll bake him a cake. That will help him feel better' _

Light went to the kitchen and reminded himself that he was doing it for love. It helped lessen the guilt somewhat, but by the time L's cake was ready and he'd brought it up, he felt like a piece of shit all over again. 

L's eyes were  _ red _ with crying. 

*****************

Pilfering funds from Roger's personal account had been laughably easy for Matt, and the trio had found themselves boarding their flight and touching down in Japan just two days later. Matt had infected the entire Wammy's House system with a virus to keep Roger busy for a few days but they were all well aware their absence had probably already been noted. 

Not that they partially cared. Their loyalty was to L and Watari, not crusty old Roger Ruvie. 

Their first port of call was to check themselves into an inconspicuous middle of the road hotel and set up their surveillance station. Then, they scoured L and Kira's early interactions until they narrowed down a region. Kanto. 

"Wait…" Near murmured, his eyes lighting up as it hit him. "There was a skyscraper built near central Tokyo. I remember L saying he'd set up his HQ as  _ British _ territory. All we need to do is locate a recently built skyscraper owned by a shadow British cooperation" 

It took them just sixteen minutes to locate L's HQ. Mello couldn't help but feel L would be proud of them (if he remembered who they were) 

"So do we just go over there?" Matt asked as they monitored nearby CCTV. "I've pinpointed recent communications from the person calling themselves L. They've tried to jumble them but it's easily apparent this is L's base of operations. We don't know what we are going to be walking into. If Ryuzaki doesn't remember us he will be unable to vouch for us"

"Puh-lease. I got these bad boys!" Mello dramatically whipped out two custom golden pistols and Near rolled his eyes. "BANG BANG Mother fuckers!"

"And what if  _ Kira _ is there? Your guns might not be much help against them. All they need is a name and a face" Near pointed out, enjoying throwing a spanner in the works of his brother's plans. It always riled him up! 

Mello seethed. "Shut  _ up _ Near, god, you always want to ruin my fun! If Kira is there I'll just shoot the bastard! I refer to my earlier statement of BANG BANG MOTHER FUCKER!"

Matt and Near shared an exasperated look. 

"How about we do a few days of surveillance first? Scope who goes in and who goes out. We can make our move once we know what we're up again" the ever level headed Matt suggested, earning himself a nod of approval from Near. 

"I guess" Mello sighed, "But I'm still taking the guns"

Again Matt and Near shared a look. Of course Mello would be bringing his guns… 

They decided amongst themselves the rota of keeping watch and Mello, fired up and ready to go, volunteered to take first watch. Near and Matt went to lay down for a few hours shut eye since they were pretty jetlagged. 

Mello kept himself busy by imagining their reunion with L. It wasn't that he  _ hated _ Kira or what they stood for, per say. He just hated the fact that they had hurt L… 

***********************

The cake idea had sort of worked. Combined with plenty of cuddles and reassurance, L's mood had improved somewhat. He was still quiet as they prepared for bed but Light could understand why and didn't push him to talk. 

As they curled up together in the darkness, L rested his head on Light's heart and said something that made Light's heart skip a beat. 

"Light… Can I write Roger's name down tomorrow and make him travel to Japan? I want to see him before he dies. I want to look him in the eye"

Light pressed a kiss to L's messy hair. "Of course you can, Darling. Mikami and Takada are working overnight to file the report to organize emergency administration to run Wammy's House. The order will go live as soon as you write Roger's name in the Death Note"

L smiled and cuddled closer to Light. "This makes me Kira… in a way"

Light chuckled softly. "I've thought about using the Death Note more often. Not like Misa Amane did but to actually  _ protect _ people. Make the world a better place. But with my past I'm not sure it would be a good idea… What do you think?"

L lifted his head and stared at Light

"I think you already  _ are _ Kira, my love, or you soon will be and I don't care if you are. You're nothing like her and you used it to save me so… do as you see fit. I could never condemn you. I want to use it myself. I think… given what we've learnt about my parents and the deaths of yours… it might be best if we  _ do _ use it"

Light shivered and pressed another kiss to L's hair. Soon he would be able to commence killing again! Now all he needed to do was secure L's heirs and win them to his side. His Ryuu felt lonely, what better way to ease that loneliness than provide him with a new family to dote on? 

Once L was sleeping peacefully, Light climbed out of bed and returned downstairs. His brain was buzzing with ideas and he was too excited to rest. He relayed what L had said to his team before sending out a coded message to every radio station in a 50 miles radius. He had been informed Matt, Mello and Near had 'absconded' from Wammy's House several days ago and he'd bet his life they were in Tokyo. Probably scoping out HQ and waiting to make their move. 

He'd extend the olive branch and invite the heirs to come to HQ himself. 

Takada and Mikami were shocked, assuming he would have just killed them. 

"That would be such a waste of their potential" Light tutted, "They were, no  _ are _ L's heirs. It would not be in Kira's best interests to squander such intelligence. They would be brilliant members of my team and I know how to get them on board. They love L and Ryuu is aching for the family he's lost. I will ensure he remembers the bond he had with those three and with a little guidance he'll want his 'brothers' to be part of this"

Once the message was sent, Light copied the hand drawn sketches of Matt, Mello and Near and tucked them away to show L. His sweet Ryuu would be delighted at the news he still had family and Light ached to see him smile again. 

_ 'All this heartache and manipulation will be worth it in the end, Ryuu, I promise you that. You will be safe and happy as Kira's Beloved consort.' _

Light settled down with a coffee and prepared himself for an impatient wait. The first weak rays of sunlight were filtering in through the office when Light finally received his response:

_ Meet us at the Starbucks in Harajuku at 2 pm. We will not reveal our faces to you and we will be armed. Bring L.  _

Light smiled and finished his coffee. 

_ 'Definitely a waste to just kill those three… ' _


	13. Yet another sacrifice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light manouvers L exactly where he wants him and, later, when L meets his brothers, he realises he has yet one more sacrifice to make when he makes an enemy of Nate River...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It had to happen for plot reasons! Did you guys really expect Light to do any different? Like, the dude killed his parents 😰
> 
> God dammit, Light! *smacks repeatedly over the nose with a newspaper* BAD, KIRA! BAD!

The next morning, Light informed L about the trio. L listened in stunned silence as Light explained the three boys had been his heirs while he was L and that he'd considered them brothers. 

"So I  _ do _ still have family?" L asked wonderingly, "Are they in England?"

"No, Love, they're in Japan. In fact, we will be meeting them this afternoon. I've been informed they absconded from Wammy's House to find you. They're a little distrustful since I'm the new L but… I think once they see you and realise we are together and in love their fears will be erased"

L's face lit up with happiness and Light felt a tug on his heartstrings. That was just entirely too cute. 

"I wonder if I will remember them when I see them? What if I don't? I want a family, Light, and I don't want to hurt them by not knowing who they are" L fretted, hands twisting nervously. 

"You probably won't remember them, Darling, but that's okay. I will explain to them about your death and the effect it's had on you. These three boys love you dearly and view you as their mentor and older brother. I'm certain you will soon come to care for them-"

"I care for them already" L mumbled, transfixed by their sketches. "I'm their big brother. Even if I don't remember them they remember me. That's all that matters. Thank you so much for finding this out, Light. It doesn't take the pain away from what Roger and Watari did but… it helps. It helps to know I'm not alone"

Light reached across the kitchen table and took L's hand in his. "No, you aren't, my Ryuu"

L smiled sweetly and squeezed Light's hand. "I know. I've got you and I'm so grateful that I do…"

After breakfast, Light took Misa's Death Note out of the safe and handed it to L. "The Shinigami who was attached to this notebook was the one who wrote your name down. Thankfully, it killed her. There is another Death Note I've obtained when Misa died and the Shinigami is here with us now. Are you prepared to see him?"

L nodded his head. "Yes. I'd like to see him. But… is he  _ your _ Shinigami, Light? Are you going to take over being Kira now officially?"

There had been no recent deaths, other than the man who'd tried to abduct him in the park. L simply couldn't imagine Light acting as cold blooded and ruthless as Misa Amane. Light was a force of good, not evil. Kira could be a force of good if Light was the man writing down the names, he was certain of it. 

Light smiled, hoping his gamble would pay off. "I was hoping we could be Kira  _ together _ , Ryuu. We could use the Death Notes to solve cases and make the world a better place. Make people like Roger and Watari pay. That Death Note now belongs to you so the choice is yours whether or not you embrace being Kira alongside me"

The ploy worked brilliantly. L nodded and smiled, flicking through the deadly weapon in his hands with an almost childish innocence. "Okay. I like that we will be Kira together. I want to stop what happened at Wammy's House happening to anyone else."

"Woah. I'm actually impressed, Light" Ryuk admitted as Light led L over to his desk. "You've converted him!"

Light raised an eyebrow at Ryuk in a 'did you really doubt me?' Way before tapping L with his Death Note. "This loudmouth is Ryuk. He was Misa's Shinigami but had no real loyalty to that Kira. I'm hoping now  _ we _ will become Kira that will change"

L stared up at the Shinigami in fascination, thumb in his mouth. "Goodness, they're tall, aren't they?"

"I can  _ hear _ you, you know" Ryuk grumbled, irritated the dark haired man was talking about him and not to him. 

"I'm so sorry, Shinigami-San" L blurted out, "That was rude of me" he bowed his head in apology. Having been killed already by one of these beings, he was in no rush to offend another one of them. Thankfully this Shinigami seemed friendly and quite relaxed around Light.  _ 'But then Light has had the Death Note since the first Kira died. I guess they're friends of a sought' _

Light bit his lip to hide his smile as Ryuk told L the only way he could possibly make it up to him was by giving him an apple. 

L dashed off to the fruit bowl and returned with  _ two _ apples for the Shinigami. Light rolled his eyes as Ryuk's eyes lit up. He'd had a funny feeling Ryuk would capitalize on L's sweet nature (much the same as he'd had, if he was being honest) 

"You're forgiven" Ryuk said grandly as he shoved the apples in his mouth and chewed loudly. "Name's Ryuk. I was Kira's Shinigami but now I'm happy to hang around you and Light and help out… provided I'm paid with apples"

L nodded seriously, a calculating gleam in his eyes "if I paid you with apples would you help me frighten Roger when he arrives?"

"Oh, I'd do that for  _ free _ " Ryuk grinned, enjoying this new game. "What a  _ nasty _ man he is! Even Shinigami have morals and what he did is disgusting"

_ 'Well done, Ryuk!'  _ Light thought as he watched L's face harden as he nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, and I will make him pay. But… I'd like to find out if he killed my… brother's families too"

"I'm afraid that's highly likely" Light sighed. He'd already forged documents that 'proved' every Wammy's orphan had parents who were murdered. "But at least you will have one another…"

L sat down at the table and reached for a pen. "Can I write his name down yet?"

"Yes, but you need to decide what you want to write. You can control his actions before his death" Light explained, nearly breathless with excitement. "You want Roger to come here so you can kill him yourself, right?"

"Yes…"

"How do you want to kill him, Love?" Light cooed, his eyes shining as L nibbled his thumb.  _ 'Kill for me, L. I want to see it' _

"I don't know…" L suddenly seemed uncertain. "I… I just want him to suffer"

Ryuk and Light shared a conspiratol look. "How about I write the actions we want him to make and the method of his death and then you write his name on top?"

"Okay" L pushed the Death Note to Light with a grimace. "I'm sorry I can't think of anything. When I first found out I wanted to make him die screaming but now I have the chance to do that I just feel a little scared"

"Die screaming, eh?" Ryuk grinned, "How about Death by a thousand cuts? Nasty way to go. Used to be a traitors death in ancient China. Seems pretty apt considering what he's done"

_ 'Wow, Ryuk, you really are full of surprises' _ Light thought, finding himself once again impressed with the Shinigami. He knew Ryuk was only being so helpful because he found their situation entertaining but he couldn't help but wish the Shinigami had shown at least  _ some _ of this when he'd first started killing as Kira. It would certainly have avoided the whole Lind. L. Taylor incident!

"I… Yes" L nodded, uncertainty warring with the desire for vengeance written on his face. "You'll stay with me, won't you, Light?"

"Yes, Love. Ryuk and I will be with you. Perhaps even your brothers could be with you? I'd imagine they would want revenge too"

Predictably, L appeared more resolved at the mention of the trio they would soon meet. "Perhaps. I'd like to speak to them first and tell them as gently as I can that their life at Wammy's House is based on a lie"

"Let's go then" Light took L's hand in his and smiled at him winningly. "I've contacted them and they're meeting us at Starbucks"

When it was time to leave, L clutched at Light's hand and Light could feel the sweat slicking his skin. His poor love was nervous, not that he could blame him. He was too. Everything hinged on this final manipulation. L's happiness and his future as Kira. 

L was silent and pensive for the duration of the short journey, but Light simply held his hand and reassured him over and over that everything would be okay. 

He  _ hoped  _ it would be. Bringing L's heirs on board was yet another gamble he was taking. But the stake was L's happiness so it was well worth it to Light. He'd just have to use every ounce of skill and cunning he had to turn them to his side. Combined with their love and respect for their older mentor, Light fancied his chances. 

L clutched at Light's hand as they entered the packed coffee shop, eyes darting around as he looked for the boys. He spotted them in a corner booth and his heart skipped a beat. He  _ recognized _ them somehow. Perhaps it was simply because he'd seen their sketches but he couldn't deny the sense of affinity he felt. He was drawn to them. 

"Shit, it's him!" Mello nudged Near. All three starred as L and Light approached. 

"Hello" Light smiled charmingly. "I'm the person you spoke to the other day"

All three remained silent, gazes fixed on L. Smiling tearfully, L sat down and attempted a small smile. 

"I don't remember you. But I  _ do _ … Matt. Mello. Near" he whispered each name reverently. "You are my brothers"

The boys exchanged a loaded look. They'd arranged to meet up in a public place to protect themselves from danger but it appeared that wouldn't be necessary, at least not at this current moment in time. The Auburn haired man with L was holding his hand and whispering something sweetly in his ear. Even if the new L was Kira as they suspected, it appeared their L was in love with him. That made Near question  _ why _ L would be in love with Kira in the first place. Misa Amane had been (supposedly) the first Kira but it didn't seem to fit for Near. If Light Yagami had been the first Kira it posed the question why would he be in love with his killer? 

"I'm… happy to see you" L swallowed thickly, struggling to find words to speak. "I… Light. Can you explain?"

"Of course, Ryuu" Light pressed a kiss to L's cheek. He cleared his throat and swept his gaze over the three young faces before him. Taking a moment to compose himself, Light began to speak… 

He told them about Misa Amane, about L's death and rebirth. He explained about Wammy's House and Roger and Watari's crimes and secretly delighted as Mello slammed his fist against the table in anger. Light was careful to use vague terms when discussing certain things but he knew the boys were intelligent enough to read between the lines. 

_ 'Near doesnt trust me but Matt and Mello can't keep their eyes off L. They want to be with him, it doesn't matter about anything else to them. It is Near who will be the issue. If he continues I am going to have to kill him. At least L will have the other two. It would be a waste but… I'd rather L lose one than all three of them' _

Meanwhile, Mikami, Takada and Ryuuk were listening in on the audio feed. Naturally Light had taken no chances when meeting them and they had been authorized to write their names if they attempted to hurt L or himself. Thankfully though, two of the boys appeared to be buying Light's version of events. 

"Glorious!" Mikami praised, eyes shining as he watched L embrace each of his brothers. Light was whispering intensely to Near, their eyes locked on one another's as a silent battle of wits waged between them. 

" _ He _ will be the one we need to convince" Takada murmured, transfixed by the scene before her. "Matt and Mello follow his lead. I'd say he is the most intelligent, the most cold. He does not think with his heart"

"Neither did our L before Lighto made him all mushy" Ryuk sniggered, chomping into an apple gleefully as the drama unfolded before him. 

"Please trust Light" L tentatively reached out to touch Near's hand with his, eyes pleading with Near to see Light as  _ he  _ did. "I know things are confusing but there are things we simply  _ cannot _ say here. I'd like you to come to HQ with us where we can explain everything fully"

Near sighed, his gut telling him to be on his guard but his heart screaming at him to trust L. He was raised to follow his gut. The  _ old  _ L had taught him that and he wouldn't betray him. Matt and Mello seemed happy to go along with L and Light but that wasn't him. He saw things logically and despite Light's eloquent speech he saw glaring holes in it. L wasn't the one who held the power anymore, Light was, and Near didn't like it. It didn't seem  _ right _ . "I'm sorry, but we can't. Whatever you have to say must be said  _ here _ " Near persisted stubbornly. 

Light locked his jaw in irritation. What arrogance! He looked at L, knowing his love would feel torn and try to intercede on his behalf. 

"Please…" tears sprang to L's eyes and Light hid a smile as Matt and Mello immediately softened. "Near, please… Trust me. Trust Light"

"Come on, Near, he's right. We need to know what's going on and what is going to happen to Wammy's. It isn't  _ safe _ to discuss those things here" Matt reasoned, heart aching at the sight of tears in L's eyes. Their mentor was very different than they remembered, almost another person actually, but he was still L and this new vulnerability to him was endearing. They were loyal to L, it didn't matter whether L was the same or not anymore. That loyalty was as fierce as always. 

"And what if it's a trap and you try to kill us?" Near whispered, sharp eyes fixed on Light's face. 

"Well, Nate River, if I wanted you dead your heart would have stopped already" Light replied, eyes gleaming as Near's face went carefully blank to conceal his shock. 

"Near" L's voice had a sudden edge to it. "Do not fear Light. He  _ is _ who you think he is but so am  _ I _ "

"Well  _ fuck _ " Mello, shocked, uttered a disbelieving giggle. 

"Quite. Now can we please return to HQ to discuss these matters privately? We are due to receive a guest very soon that I think you will be most anxious to meet" Light fiddled with his watch discreetly, pricking his finger with a pin beneath the table. He wrote down  _ 'Nate River, run down by a white Toyoto swerving the wrong way. Dies on impact' _ without hesitation. 

_ 'Just another sacrifice. Consider it your punishment for being so stubborn. Forgive me, L, but he won't fit into our family'' _

"Near" L rose and Matt and Mello stood with him. "Come with us"

Near huffed, his eyes narrowing. "No"

Matt and Mello stood with L. "Come on, Man" Mello snapped, "Whether you agree with them or not Roger is on his way. We  _ have _ to deal with that fucker head on!"

_ 'That's right, fiery Mello, you want vengeance against him and I will give you that'  _

L looked on the verge of tears and Matt, sensitive Matt, was trying to sooth him. Light's heart beat frantically in his chest as time seemed to slow down. 

They were drawing attention now and Near burst from his seat. Feeling overwhelmed and frustrated by Matt and Mello, Near strode out of the coffee shop to get some fresh air. 

Matt turned his head to call Near back when screams erupted all around. A white Toyota swerved uncontrollably and ploughed straight into Near head on. A perfect, brutal  _ 'accident' _

Near died on impact, his left eye ripped from his eye socket and splattering onto the pavement. 

Mello clutched at Matt's arm, screams ringing in his ears as everyone panicked and fled the coffee shop to flock outside. They were rooted to the spot, though. They couldn't move. Near was  _ dead…  _

As L burst into tears and sobbed into Matt's shoulder, Light swallowed down his guilt and whispered another command for Mikami and Near:

"Make Nate River implicit in Roger and Watari's plot"

Ryuuk's eyes gleamed as Takada and Mikami uttered their ever faithful response of 'Yes, Kami'

_ 'I'm sorry, L, I'm so sorry' _ Light pulled his sobbing mate into his arms and held him tightly.  _ 'We are almost there. That was just another sacrifice, and it will be worth it in the end I promise… '  _


	14. To the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's plans pay off when Matt and Mello agree to join team Kira. Roger pays the price for Light's ambition and L enjoys having a family again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next (and final) chapter will be set one year later and will serve as an epilogue to the story. Will our cinnamon bun get his happy ending? Will Light stop killing people (doubtful) and will the Kira Family live happily ever after? 
> 
> 💁 I dunno yet, we shall see! 😂

Once everyone had arrived at HQ, Light closed the doors and turned to Matt and Mello with a solemn expression. "I am very sorry for your loss"

"How do we know you didn't kill him? You knew his real name" Mello asked snappishly. Perhaps he was in shock. Light gestured to the couch while calling over his shoulder for Mikami and Takada to bring them some tea. 

"I wouldn't do that. You are precious to Ryuzaki and  _ he _ is precious to me" Light replied firmly, his face completely straight despite the bare-faced lie. "Darling, please, sit down" Light pulled L to him and stroked his arm. "I'm so sorry, Baby…"

Tears trembled on L's lashes and Light once again had to bite down on his guilt.  _ 'No. I've come too far. Near had to go and soon L will be glad he's gone as well' _

"Light wouldn't have done that, Mello" L whispered softly, his voice faint with pain. "I know that. I know  _ him _ "

"Sorry, man. It's just a huge shock" Matt apologized to Light on Mello's behalf. Light simply nodded and waved away the apology. 

"I… actually wanted the opportunity to speak to Near alone" Light admitted, setting the bait ready for Takada and Mikami. "I've uncovered some worrying correspondence between him and Roger which imply he was not only knowledgeable about the murders of the Wammy's House orphans he was also  _ implicit _ in them"

"What?!" L turned to him, eyes huge. "And when were you going to tell  _ me _ about that, Light?" He asked in a hurt tone. 

"As soon as Near had arrived back here. That was why I was so insistent I wanted him to return to HQ with us. I wanted to confront him with what I'd uncovered and Mikami updated me with further Intel on the way to the cafe. I'm sorry, Love, but I simply didn't have the time to tell you before we met your brothers" Light hunched his shoulders and predictably, L's ire melted. 

"I'm sorry, Light, I… I didn't mean to take that out on you. Of  _ course _ you would have told me as soon as you could have" L soothed, squeezing Light's hand. "But, we need to take stock. Roger will be here at midday tomorrow at the latest. I suggest we focus on discovering the truth about Near and ensuring the students at Wammy's House are safe before we do anything else"

Matt and Mello nodded, their faces hardening. If Near  _ was _ guilty of colluding with Roger and Watari… well, it was a good thing he was  _ already _ dead! 

"We'll help" Matt offered immediately, "And we want to try and find out about our parents too"

L smiled sadly in understanding. "Okay. Let's get to work then…"

4 hours later, L and his surviving brothers discovered the true horror that had taken place at Wammy's House. Watari and Roger had made  _ millions _ from death, torture and exploitation. They'd even sold the organs of their victims on the black market. That piece of information actually made Mello want to vomit. 

_ 'How could Near have fooled us for so long? It makes sense though. Funny how he had access to Roger's accounts so readily. He probably wanted to find L to bring him back to Wammy's and finish him off there!' _

"I'm glad that cunt's dead! If he wasn't I'd cut out  _ his fucking liver!" _ Mello shoved his fist through a laptop screen and Light felt his lips twitch. He had a feeling he and Mello would get along swimmingly. The lad was quick to anger and therefore could be manipulated. Matt was more placid, his major exploitable weakness being his unwavering loyalty and devotion to L. 

_ 'And they are intelligent and likeable as well. I'm certain within a few months Kira could become a family business with them. I will introduce them to the Death Note and Ryuk today while the shock is stl fresh in their minds' _ '

"I'm not glad he's dead but… " L shook his head sadly, "I can't  _ mourn _ for him either. Not after finding out all this. Thank you, Mikami and Takada. You must have been working tirelessly on this, huh?"

Takada smiled demurely. "Yes, but we were happy to do so, Ryuzaki-San. You deserve to know the truth. You  _ all _ do. I am just so very sorry the truth is what it is"

After tea and some half-hearted attempts at normality, Light quietly asked Matt and Mello if they were prepared to meet Ryuk and discover what possessing a Death Note entailed. 

"Hell yes" Mello nodded, a small grin on his face. "Pretty sweet to have your own pet Shinigami hanging around"

"HEY!" Ryuk protested, stomping his foot. "I am  _ not _ a  _ pet _ !"

"Hmpf. You act like one sometimes" Light snickered, amused as Ryuk stomped his foot again. "Before I show you Ryuk I should tell you that Ryu and I will be taking over the mantle of Kira together. We already  _ have  _ taken over. Roger is on his way to face his punishment for his crimes against you all. I would like some assurance from you that our secret is safe with you"

"It is" Matt smiled, eyes fixed on L. "We're with you, L. Even if you don't remember us we would never abandon you. Not like Near. That's not to say we don't have reservations about what you're doing or what you want to achieve because we do but… your secret is safe"

"Thank you, Matt" L mumbled, tempted to remind the boy he wasn't L anymore but letting it slide. It would take time. Hopefully soon things would settle down and they could rebuild the bonds between them. Wammy's had been taken over by the government, Near, Watari and (soon to be) Roger were dead. They had paid for their crimes and together with Light they would make sure something as foul could never happen again. 

"I think it's sweet. I mean, the first Kira killed you but you somehow survived and now you've taken their job. That's a nice little 'fuck you' wrapped up with a bow. How  _ did _ you survive, anyway, L?"

"Ryuzaki" Light corrected softly, his eyes warm as they lingered on Mello. 

"Ryuzaki, I mean" Mello mumbled, feeling quite  _ happy _ at the amenable way Light was treating  them. He had even said how excited he was to have them around. Maybe they had the chance to form a  _ real _ family here? 

"I don't know, Mello" L admitted bitterly, "Light and I have been bouncing around theories but we still don't have a conclusive answer. Ryuk says he knows but can't say because he will be breaking the rules"

Matt and Mello looked at one another. "Rules?" Matt asked flatly. "He's a literal god of death, right? Who does he answer to?"

"The Shinigami King" Light smirked as Ryuk mimed trembling with fear. "There are certain rules to which Shinigami are bound to obey and unfortunately this is one such instance. As much as we would love to know the answer I'm just happy to have gotten Ryu back and that the first Kira is dead. I understand you both have reservations and, truthfully, I'd be shocked if you  _ didn't.  _ But I hope you will see that you can trust us. We will use Kira's power to right the wrongs that would have been unchallenged" Light tapped each boy with a page of the Death Note. "Matt, Mello, meet Ryuk"

"Howdy!"

"So  _ cool _ " Mello gasped, eyes lighting up at the sight of Ryuk. "I'm so  _ in _ . Can I have a Death Note too?"

Ryuk grinned, shark like and mischievous, "If you're a good boy I'll see what I can do, alright, Kid?"

L managed a small smile at their antics. As strange as it was he was feeling almost  _ relaxed _ now. He was still shaken up over Near's death but having Matt and Mello with him at HQ just felt so natural. He felt protective over them and angry that Near had betrayed them. 

They passed the evening bombarding Ryuk, Light and L with questions and by the time both boys had gone off to bed Light knew he had them. Matt was a little more hesitant than Mello to use a Death Note but had agreed with their plans nonetheless. 

Tomorrow Roger would die and they would witness first hand Kira's power. 

L cuddled against his side and Light held onto him tightly, his need for comfort and closeness apparent. 

"I love you" L mumbled into Light's chest. "Things will be alright, won't they?"

Light pressed a kiss to L's hair. "I promise they will, Baby. Tomorrow Roger will die and then you will have closure. You and your brothers can move on from your past and concentrate on building your futures"

L sighed and shifted even closer, resting his head against Light's chest to hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat. He  _ believed in Light _ . If Light said things would be okay then they would. He'd just have to get through tomorrow… 

*******************

By the time breakfast was over next morning, Mello had declared he and Matt were moving in and had again asked for a Death Note all of his own. Deciding a show of trust was in order, Light gave them each a few pages of the Death Note. 

"The pages never run out. Later I would like you both to read over the rules to find out the ways you can use the Death Note but for now, write a name and think of that person's face and they will die in 40 seconds" Light explained as he poured himself another coffee. 

"Can I write Miss Titchens? That old bitch was so nasty. Used to love giving us our jabs"

"No, Mello" L sighed, "You can't just  _ kill _ people for the sake of it. That would make you no better than the first Kira. We will be using this power for good, not for petty revenge"

Matt tapped his chin in thought. Technically that was exactly what was going to happen that afternoon when Roger arrived. But then again, it was hardly  _ petty _ revenge considering the crimes the man had committed. If anything, it was  _ justice.  _

"Shame" Mello pouted, earning himself a snicker from Ryuk. "Okay then. Thank you for trusting us with this Light. Like, we could both kill you right now"

L shuddered with distress. "Please don't even joke about that, Mel"

Mello smiled brightly at L's shortening of his alias. He was starting to understand and accept the changes to him now. "Sorry, Ryuzaki. Anyway, what about Takada and Mikami? Are they on team Kira too?"

"Yes" Light smiled and cast his loyal associates a warm look. "And together we are going to make this world a better place" a pregnant pause, and then, "Like a  _ family _ "

The small smiles on Matt and Mello's faces were priceless. The warm look in L's eyes even more.  _ 'I will give you what you all want. We will become a family and we will rule this world together' _ Light thought with satisfaction as he looked at Matt, Mello and L. They seemed  _ happy  _ in each others company and L's happiness was paramount. He'd put him through enough pain but he'd achieved what he'd wanted to in the process. 

"Sir, we've had confirmation that Roger Ruvie has landed in Tokyo Airport" Mikami called over. "Should I go and collect him?"

"Yes, please do" Light didn't have to say  _ 'keep a low profile' _ . Of course Mikami would obey his instructions perfectly. 

Once Mikami had left to collect Roger and bring him to his doom, an air of tense anticipation filled the room. 

"I'm going to punch him in the face" Mello piped up after a few minutes silence. "For what he's done to our parents. Arson, for fuck's sake. He burnt my family  _ alive _ !"

Matt grimaced in sympathy. His parents had been knocked off in a car 'accident' according to the documentation that had been uncovered. 

"He will pay, Mello" L soothed gently. "I know it's hard but please try not to dwell on it right now"

"Maybe you could distract yourself from your mortal pain by giving me that apple juice you've got there?" Ryuk suggested, inching closer to Mello's glass. 

Mello, somewhat charmed by Ryuk, readily handed it over and Light bit back a sigh. No wonder Ryuk seemed to like them so much! 

All too soon Mikami reappeared and next to him was a dazed, bedraggled looking old man. Roger Ruvie. 

L's eyes narrowed into slits as he saw a flash of recognition on his face they stared at one another. He couldn't remember Roger but he suspected he had never really liked the man. Matsuda had once said he and Watari were close but he doubted that as well. Those old men were  _ monsters _ . 

"You son of a bitch!" Mello had leapt to his feet and landed a punch straight to Roger's nose before anyone could blink. Roger staggered back, his eyes dazed as blood poured from his broken nose. Light  _ almost _ felt sorry for him at that moment. 

"How did you write his death?" Matt asked as Roger suddenly stumbled forward and picked up a small knife from the table. 

"I wrote his name but Light and Ryuk wrote the method. Death by a thousand cuts" L whispered, transfixed as Roger lifted the blade jerkily and sliced at his arm. 

Mello whistled. " _ Nice _ . Should totally get some tarp down though. Blood splatter and all that"

Light raised an eyebrow at that. "Indeed. Mikami, please go find some. We wouldn't want Roger making a mess of the machinery"

L swallowed thickly as the man cut at himself like a man possessed. He supposed he  _ was _ a man possessed. "Roger, why did you and Watari do what you did?" He asked bitterly. 

"Money" Roger replied in a gruff tone, repeating the words Ryuk had written for him. "And because it felt good to get away with it"

Matt's fingers curled on the table. "Oh yeah? Feel good  _ now _ , you sick old bastard? Cut your balls off next"

Ryuk slapped his knee. He  _ really _ liked that kid! 

L felt slightly nauseous yet vindicated as the hours passed slowly, the scent of blood hanging thickly in the air. Roger's death wasn't short and it certainly wasn't sweet. He was suffering but he deserved to suffer. By the end of it, L was almost as relieved as Roger was. One last cut across the thin skin off his throat and the light died from those lying eyes. 

Matt and Mello huddled close to L, shocked to see the co-founder of Wammy's dead at their feet. He was just  _ gone _ now… 

"Where do we go from here?" Matt asked L gently, pressing against him for comfort just like he used to when he was a boy. L wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. It felt so instinctual, to protect the teenager. 

"We will stay here and become a family, Matt. It is your choice if you want to join Light and I as Kira. I am just happy to have you here and I want to keep you safe"

"I'm in, L. I might not agree completely but I'm open to learning about what you have planned and I want to work on cases with you. Could I have a bit of time before I decide if I want to use the Death Note?"

Light smiled sweetly. "Of course, Matt. We would never pressure you into doing  _ anything _ you're uncomfortable with. Ryu is right, what we want right now is to just have you guys around. Ryu needs you and I could certainly do with the help too…"

It was decided that Matt and Mello would officially be given their own code names and become L's partners in their own right. L was given the codename R to use when he wished. Light was careful to appeal to them and not push his own authority. They would see in time he was worthy of L's title, but for now he decided it was best for them to get to know L again. Their loyalty to L meant loyalty to  _ him _ . They even toasted over dinner that night, to the future... 

Takada and Mikami handled the clean up and Roger's body found itself being swallowed by the sea. By the time it was rediscovered he would be unrecognizable. Just to ensure all tracks were covered, Takada informed their agent in England to forge a suicide note from Roger Ruvie.

Everyone retired to bed early that night, the strain of the day wearing heavily upon them. Light was the only one who was wide awake and tingling with anticipation. Everything was within his reach now. He had Ryuu, his brothers and a  _ team  _ behind Kira. 

He smiled in the dark and pressed a kiss to L's hair. "This gamble certainly has paid off, huh, My Ryuu?"

His answer was a soft snore and a nuzzle against his neck. Content, Light curled his arms around L's waist and drifted off to sleep, dreams of a glorious future burning in his mind… 


	15. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue set one year later. Light and L have left Japan and settled in a surprising location. L finally feels he has a purpose and both are excited about the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh! I LOVED writing this final chapter. I just feel like it's the ending my cinnamon bun deserves and my Snakey boy Light. I really hope you feel the same way and thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You're the best ❤

L smiled in satisfaction as he looked around  _ his _ office. Light had purchased the deeds for Wammy's House and gifted them to him for his 23rd birthday. Now, one year later, he was in charge of running the place and he was enjoying every moment of it. Of course, he still assisted Light and the boys in their cases when he could but he took his responsibility as head of Wammy's house very seriously. So seriously, in fact, he was thinking of a new name for the orphanage. It felt like sacrilege to have  _ Wammy's  _ surname attached to the place. It was  _ his _ now and it was his family's home. It was also Kira's base of operations (not that many people actually knew that) 

_ 'Light's speech to the Japanese government the other day focused heavily on the notion of a new dawn… NewDawn Orphanage for the gifted!…  _ ** _that_ ** _ has a nice ring to it!' _

L jumped up from his desk in excitement. He couldn't wait to tell Light! He rushed to the main hub where Light had established his HQ. Mikami, Takada and Light were combing over a set of plans when L arrived. Matt and Mello had taken the day off to go car shopping. At nearly 17, Light and L had decided it was time to think about setting up driving lessons for the boys. Their careers as Kira were lucrative, and Light promised each of them they could have whatever car they liked  _ provided _ they submitted to having additional safety features as standard. Mello had grumbled about not wanting to drive a 'granny's car' but when Light had slyly mentioned there was a Jaguar Turbo in the local car dealership he'd soon zipped his lip.  _ That _ wasn't a granny's car! 

"Baby" Light cooed, delighted at seeing L so early. "You look excited, good news?"

"The best! I've  _ finally _ decided on a new name for this place" L announced proudly. Ryuk sat up straighter in anticipation. L had been going on for  _ months _ to find the perfect name. Finally it was over! 

"Really? That's brilliant" Light praised, his eyes warm with happiness at the bright smile on his love's face. Since getting rid of Near and Roger, L had been smiling a lot. Buying Wammy's House for him had been the real clincher though. L dedicated nearly every waking minute into caring and providing for the orphans and it was touching to see the kind, nurturing side to him. L was  _ born _ to do this. His job as administrator at Wammy's House gave him purpose and made him happy. Light was immensely proud of him. 

All the pain and sacrifice had been worth it, Light realised. L was finally content, he had a family and he had a purpose in his life he didn't have before. There was only one more thing he had to do and things would be utterly perfect. 

L had to agree to be his husband and consort, and Light  _ knew _ L would agree in a heartbeat. He'd already found and purchased the ring and now it was only a matter of waiting for the perfect time to ask. 

"Well? What's the new name?" Ryuk asked impatiently as Light pulled L in for a quick kiss. 

"New Dawn Orphanage for the gifted" L smiled, his eyes shining. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect" Light pecked L's lips, "I'll assist you in sorting through the paperwork and then we can give this place an entire rebrand. New signs, new website, the works"

L's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? But you're so busy…"

"Never too busy to help my baby" Light replied sweetly. Besides, that was what Takada and Mikami were for. They would pick up his extra case load while he assisted L and helped the boys with their new cars. 

Speaking of… the phone rang and Light answered it. The boys had only been gone for two hours but apparently they'd made their minds up. "Hello?"

"Light! I want the jaguar. She's calling out to me. Pleaaaase?"

L frowned and mouthed 'What litre engine does it have?' To Light. 

Light smiled at L's concern and repeated the question. His eyes popped open in surprise when Mello informed him it was a 2.8. There was no way in hell L would let that happen and he was very much of the same opinion. As Matt and Mello's legal guardian, Light refused to put them in danger. He  _ loved _ them too much. 

"Absolutely not. No way" L put his foot down. "1.6 and  _ under _ for their first cars. That's non-negotiable"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mello, but you heard Ryu. Yes, he has the final say in it since he's your older brother and guardian. Don't bitch at me" Light held the phone away from his ears as Mello gobbed off. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. When he'd first reintroduced Matt and Mello to L he had  _ no _ idea this would be the outcome. Matt and Mello were part of  _ his _ family too, and unfortunately that meant putting up with Mello's lip (even if he  _ was _ the God of the New World) 

"Hand it here" L held his hand out for the phone. Within ten minutes he had soothed the raging beast of Mello's temper and persuaded him to ask the dealership if they could source the same car with a smaller engine. Yes, it would be more expensive but as far as L was concerned it was worth it. Mello would drive like an idiot anyway so the smaller the engine size the better. He'd be up all night imagining Mello ploughing into a wall or something! 

Light felt pride flare through him as L sat down and spoke to the manager. L had gone through a period of being too timid to talk to people over the phone but since he'd taken over New Dawn his confidence had bloomed tremendously. In no time at all, L had arranged for a pair 1.6 Jaguar EX sports cars (top of the range, naturally) to be shipped to the dealership and delivered to New Dawn Orphanage. Red for Mello and Green for Matt. £145,000 later and the job was done. As a good will gesture (and to ensure the quick delivery of the cars) L tipped them a further 5 K. 

"Ouch" Ryuk winced at the figure. "That's a  _ lot _ "

L shrugged. "It's coming out of Roger's accounts. He has £150,000 left and I decided I'd rather see that money go to the boys. They deserve it after everything that's been done to them"

"Baby, I love you" Light sighed, thoroughly impressed with L. He'd been more than happy to pay for them but it was  _ delicious _ to see L giving Roger Ruvie one final middle finger. 

Once the car situation had been dealt with, Light took L's hand in his and the pair went back to L's office. They claimed they were going to work on rebranding the Orphanage but the Shinigami, Takada and Mikami could tell they had  _ other _ ideas. 

"Urgh. Humans and humping!" Ryuk muttered once they'd left. "Why is it so important?"

Takada shot Mikami with a sly smile. "Well…"

"Oh,  _ no _ ! Not you pair as well!" Ryuk through his hands up in defeat. "I'm going to the orchards!"

Takada snickered as the Shinigami flew off. Mikami took her hand in hers and they shared a secret smile. They were both  _ thrilled _ for their Kami. He'd finally achieved everything he wanted. He had L, power and, hopefully soon, the highest office in Japan… 

************************

"Fuck" L panted as he slumped in Light's lap, his body shuddering as he spurted a few last globs of come onto Light's chest. 

Light hummed in satisfaction, idly stroking through L's hair. He  _ loved _ L's comfy leather office chair. This wasn't the first time L had ridden him in it and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He groaned as L shifted and his cock twitched inside its snug sheath. It was still early… 

"Ooh, Light" L panted as Light suddenly began to rock his hips again. "I…  _ ah!  _ T-thought we were going to work on-Mmn! There! T-the rebranding?" L managed to stutter out as Light expertly aimed for his prostate. He ground down on Light's cock and clutched at Light's shoulders, his arousal (so recently sated) starting to burn through him again. 

"Mmm, plenty of time for that later. Priorities, my darling" Light purred, loving the feel of sinking in and out of L's body. His come made it slick and easy and he was tempted to take L over his desk again.  _ 'And why not?' _ Light thought with a devilish smile. He eased himself out of L's body and smiled at L's moan of disappointment. "Over the desk, Baby, spread those legs for me"

L hurried to obey, knocking some paperwork to one side and draping himself over the smooth mahogany. Light pulled his hips out and admired his ass for a moment. Sometimes he couldn't believe this was his life and that his gamble had paid off  _ this _ well. L's hole was twitching and wet and he sank back inside with a loud groan. Light clutched L's hips as he slammed into him hard and fast, his groans and L's whines of pleasure filling the room. 

"Oh god, don't stop, don't stop!" L pleaded, his back arching as he pumped his cock in time to those deep, hard thrusts into him. "I'm gonna come!" His toes curled into the carpet and he gripped the desk with his free hand, just seconds from falling into the abyss of pleasure once again. 

"Come for me" Light rasped into L's ear, as he sped up his thrusts, "Come for me, my Ryu"

L spasmed and cried out Light's name as he came all over the desk. The pleasure was blinding and he would have fallen if Light's strong grip wasn't anchoring him. Light thrust a few more times, messy and desperate, and bellowed out his own completion as he spurted deep inside his lover's twitching channel. 

Once more they found themselves panting for breath as they recovered. Light nuzzled into L's back and kissed the nape of his neck. "Love you" he slurred happily. 

"Mm. Love you too" L closed his eyes and drifted in the afterglow for a while. He didn't want to move but they really did need to shower and work on the rebranding before the boys returned home. Not to mention Light had his meeting with the Japanese delegates that afternoon. 

L smiled as Light kissed his ear. That could wait. He wanted five more minutes of this bliss… 

***********************

Later that evening, Wammy's House was officially New Dawn Orphanage for the gifted and Kira was proclaimed supreme leader of Japan. Naturally there was a big celebration and as Light poured his Ryu some champagne he decided that now was the perfect time to ask that all important question. He waited until L was distracted by Matt and Mello showing him car pictures and beckoned Ryuk over to him. 

Ryuk was (to everyone's surprise and amusement) pleasantly buzzed from a flagon of cider. "What?"

"Can you nip upstairs and get that thing for me? In my bedside drawer?"

"What?! I'm not getting your dildo!" Ryuk squawked indignantly. 

L nearly dropped his glass of champagne and even Takada and Mikami looked up sharply. Mello and Matt blanched and groaned at the knowledge L and Light had a dildo. They did  _ not _ need to know that! 

_ 'Nice going, Jackass'  _ Light thought as he lifted a hand to his face and shook his head. "No, Ryuk, the  _ other  _ thing that's in there" he growled lowly, "The  _ ring _ "

"Ooooohhhh. Got you. What's in it for me?" 

_ 'Give me strength!'  _ "Cider, Ryuk. Lots of it."

Ryuk nodded his head eagerly and was gone in a flash. L walked over to Light, an adorable look of confusion on his face. 

"What on earth was  _ that _ about, Light?"

Light smiled innocently. "Ryuk being an idiot again, nothing new, Sweetheart. Are you enjoying the party?"

L nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. "Oh yes, it's wonderful. Thank you, Light" L's eyes turned sultry and he pressed a kiss to Light's cheek. "Or should that be  _ Kami _ ?"

_ 'Oh fuck' _ Light groaned as he felt his cock twitch in his slacks. "Baby" he moaned helplessly. L  _ knew _ what that did to him! 

L smiled 'innocently' "You are the head of Japan and the Chinese government is voting on recognizing you as their leader too. It's only a matter of time before the world is yours"

Light pulled L to him and kissed him passionately. " _ Ours _ . The world will belong to Kira and Kira is a family business now" he growled, nipping at L's fleshy lower lip. "All the power in the world means nothing without you by my side, Ryu"

"Oh god" Matt muttered as L and Light indulged in a lingering kiss. "I often wondered what it would be like to see your parents kiss and want to die of embarrassment but now i know. _Yay_…"

Mello snickered and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders in solidarity. "Least he's happy, Bro" Matt smiled and agreed. He knew they'd never get  _ their _ L back, but Ryuzaki was still their brother and honestly, with more time that passed, Ryuzaki  _ wa _ s becoming their L again. 

Ryuk suddenly returned, a surprisingly somber look on his face. Takada and Mikami spotted the ring and smirked at one another. Kami was finally going to propose! 

Ryuk plopped the box in Light's hand and L's eyes widened at the implication. He felt his breath hitch as Light smoothly got down on one knee. 

"Ryuzaki, I love you. You are my soulmate and the single most precious thing in the entire world to me. Death couldn't part us. Life will not part us either. I know things have been… difficult, but I think we are finally at the place we are meant to be. I want you as my consort, my husband and my dearest friend. So please, marry me?"

L burst into tears, unable to speak as he stared at the stunning silver ring Light was holding out to him. He let out a whimper and nodded his head enthusiastically in answer. 

Matt and Mello grinned at one another as Light slipped the ring on L's finger. Even Ryuk appeared a little teary eyed but defended himself by claiming he was just drunk. 

Light kissed L, his eyes filling with tears. Finally he'd achieved everything he'd set out to achieve. He would rule the world with L and their boys by his side. The gamble he'd taken that stormy night had paid off in dividends. Kira and L were one and the same and they would never be separated again. 

The children offered their congratulations and Mikami rushed off to get the cake Light had ordered. The little ones would be due to go to bed soon and he knew there would be hell to pay if they didn't have a slice of cake first! 

"Thank you, Sarah" L whispered as a little red-headeded girl shyly presented him with a rose she'd probably nabbed from the flower arrangement in the foyer. 

"I hope you and Mr Light are very happy together" she beamed, all gap-toothed innocence. 

L felt his heart swell and he pulled the little one into his arms. He would die for each and every one of the children under his protection. He couldn't right the wrongs of the past but he could give these children a bright new future. A New Dawn. 

Just like he and Light would have.

As the cake was wheeled out and the students cheered, L took Light's hand in his and squeezed it, trying to convey his soul-deep happiness to his  _ fiance _ . 

Light simply smiled back and squeezed L's hand in return. He knew.  _ 'And it will be a new dawn for us, my love. Nothing is out of our reach now…' _

Everyone drank a toast to Light and Ryuzaki and L pressed close against Light's side. Finally, for the first time in what felt like  _ both _ of his lives, he was blissfully happy and content.  _ 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you _ ' L thought as they sealed their engagement with a kiss. 

At that moment his new name for the Orphanage that had once been called Wammy's House had never felt more fitting. Finally, after all the pain and horror he had gotten his happy ending. 

The children were whisked off to bed by their army of childminders and L leaned in to whisper into Light's ear. Just because it was the children's bed time it did not mean  _ their _ fun had to end early. Light smiled lustfully and grabbed L's hand. They hurried away from the party and Matt and Mello shared a grimace. 

"Hey, wanna get drunk?" Mello whispered to Matt once the cost was clear. No doubt L and Light probably wouldn't reappear until morning now and the night was still young. They had a lot to celebrate too. They finally had a family who loved them and Death Notes of their own (Courtesy of Ryuk who had been bribed into returning to the Shinigami realm in exchange for his own personal orchard) not to mention sweet new rides on the way! 

"Yes, why not?" Matt scooped up L's untouched glass of champagne and clinicked it with Mello's "Cheers!"

Mello grinned. "To the future! Cheers, Bro!"

That night, Matt and Mello got absolutely wasted but thankfully Mikami and Takada adopted their roles of Aunt and Uncle and ensured they were tucked up in bed safely before L and Light woke up. Ryuk experienced the 'joys' of a hangover for the first time and L and Light? They simply drowned in their love for one another throughout the night and once their passion had been abated and the sun began to climb in the sky, lay in bed and whispered their plans for the bright and shining future that they knew lay ahead of them. 

A perfect New Dawn for Kira and L…


End file.
